


The Futanari World

by snakebit1995



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Trait Stealing, Vaginal Sex, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Manyu Hiken-cho breasts size isn't the only thing that indicates status. The woman of the world are all Futanari, women with male and female genitals. The size of your penis is also important. Follow Chifusa as she tries to change the world, one rack, and one cock at a time. Contains LEMONS & FUTANARI!</p><p>Repost of my FF.net story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**Just a brief authors note, I don't normally use Honorifics but since this story takes place in a feudal japan I'm going to use them here.** _

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Chifusa Manyu panted running through the forest, trying to lose her pursuers, occasionally she would cut down those who crossed her path.

"HYA!"

The busty girl flipped out of the way, avoiding the strike from a a girl with very short, dirty blonde hair.

"Kaede?"

"Chifusa-sama…why are you running?" Kaede asked.

No one knew that Chifusa had stolen a very important scroll, and was defecting from her elite family to embark on a journey that might reshape the world. What Chifusa has taken is a scroll detailing techniques that can affect the world.

In this world there are women are different women don't only have breasts…they are Futanari, women with male genitals... In this world size is what matters, how big are your breasts, how long is your penis how, and heavy are your testicles. Only the elites of the world are worthy of large body parts. Even among the upper class, there are the highest of the high, women with large busts and large junk…women who have transcended both groups, goddesses in human form.

Chifusa had taken a scroll with the detailed arts on how to take breasts, and shirk cocks.

Chifusa tried to run farther away, but she only reached a bridge before she passed out, and fell into a ravine.

"Seems like she fell…" a woman with large breasts and choppy white hair smirked.

"Kagefusa-sama!"

"I wonder if she's dead?" a little girl with brown hair said skipping up.

"Nah…I missed her vital spot, and she isn't a girl who'd die easily…" Kagefusa mumbled "Damn her always getting in my way!"

"Kagefusa-sama!" Kaede yelled "Chifusa-sama is a successor to the Manyu Clan, how dare you point a gun at her."

"Hmph." Kagefusa laughed making her breasts bounce "I don't know what she's doing, stealing the secret scroll and running off…Someone like that can't take over."

Kagefusa walked around behind Kaede before reaching her hand in and grapping the blonde's sizable chest.

"Haa!" Kaede gasped as Kagefusa groped her.

"What crappy luck…had you just kept running after Chifusa you wouldn't have to suffer like you are now." Kagefusa said grinding her crotch against Kaede.

"Ah…ha!" Kaede gasped as her superior fondled her.

"Observe you fools!" Kagefusa said stripping down to nothing "This is the body of a goddess!"

The underlings stared at Kagefusa's mature, sexy frame.

"Huge tits…a dick like a snake, and balls bigger than plums!" she gloated "All of you are inferior to people like me!"

Kagefusa bent Kaede over and shoved her long cock into the girl.

"Now take your punishment like a big girl!" Kagefusa laughed "Take my cock deep into you!"

"Oh…ah…ha!" Kaede moaned

Each time Kagefusa thrusted, her large chest would shake and wobble.

"Yeah that's good." Kagefusa moaned "Take a look you fools, this is what happens when you fail or piss me off!"

"OHHHH!" Kaede moaned having an orgasm.

"HAAAA!" Kagefusa moaned cumming inside the girl.

Kagefusa pulled out.

"Getting fucked isn't all…if you fail…." Kagefusa smirked.

She slashed at Kaede.

"Ahh…Noooo!" Kaede gasped as her breasts shrank.

"Never fail me." Kagefusa glared "Stop staring and get out there and find Chifusa!"

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned opening my eyes.

I was sore all over, exhausted. I looked around, I was in a house, but I wasn't sure who it belonged to. I had been stripped down to my undergarments and all my wounds had been treated.

"You're awake."

I looked to the doorway and saw a woman standing there.

"Did you…"

The woman came in and changed the bandages on my waist. She introduced herself as Oume.

"I went to collect water and found you on the riverbank, you were hurt so I brought you back here." The woman explained "Sorry the house is in such a state."

"Thank you…AH!" I gasped at the stinging pain when she changed my bandages.

"This herb works best on open wounds." My host explained "You're a samurai but you still wince…"

The woman cleaned me up, washed my back and stuff.

"You're not going to ask…" I mumbled.

"A commoner like me shouldn't ask such things." She said.

I noticed she was staring at my bust.

"Oume-dono…"

"Oh sorry…your just so pretty…I couldn't…"

"Ah…" I hummed.

"Would you…prefer to wash yourself?"

"My wounds stings if I lift my arms, so would you do it for me?" I asked.

I moved my arms away from my breasts and let Oume clean them. I got a little excited when she rubbed over them.

"I'm jealous…" Oume mumbled.

"Huh…"

"So jealous of your breasts." She sighed "And the other thing…"

I looked down and saw there was a bulging in my underwear.

"Oh sorry…" I said covering my crotch.

"You're a goddess too." She said "You're so lucky…"

* * *

**One Week Later**

I stayed with Oume for one week, till the bullet wound in my side had healed.

"Hmmm!" I groaned walking outside and taking in a big breath of fresh air.

_I probably shouldn't just be outside in underwear and some bandages._

"Should you be up this early?" Oume asked.

"Yes it's fine." I smiled.

"That makes me glad…"

"Oh! Oume-Dono!"

I asked how I could help out and went and assisted her with washing clothes and cutting wood for a fire. One time a towel blew into a tree s I cut the branch to get it down.

"There we go."

Thank you." Oume said looking off.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's nothing…"

Oume made us dinner and I told her I would be departing this evening.

"Yes I don't want to burden you anymore…"

"I see…well eat before it gets cold."

I started eating and noticed Oume was staring at my chest again.

"So have you always live alone?" I asked.

"Yes…I used to live with my parents before…we got mixed up in a tit hunt."

"Hmm…" that peaked my interest "That thing where they go out hunting for the breasts of young women…"

"My mother couldn't bear the embarrassment I suffered, father got sick not long after and tried to go find her…so they left me…"

Oume undid the belt on her kimono "Look at this."

She showed me her bare, flat chest.

"I lost everything when my chest became like this…" Oume said.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"I see, you are from the Manyu village." She mumbled "I relive it in my dreams every night."

"HMPH!" I grabbed her hand and kept from getting stabbed.

"We got attacked by your village! Everyone I ever knew left me." Oume said crying.

"Sorry…"

Oume dropped the knife and I hugged her, she shoved her face into my breasts, and cried.

_I didn't ask for this life…or this body…this world is corrupt, stealing away peoples whole lives of something as useless as breasts and dicks…_

When Oume finished crying I put on my sandals and prepared to depart.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled tightening my belt.

"I'm dory for how I acted."

"Don't worry about it." I said opening the door "Take care."

***BANG!***

I quickly duck back inside, avoiding a bullet that shattered the doorframe.

"You look fine, you're not getting away this time Chifusa."

"Kagefusa…"

"Ehh…I remember you." Kagefusa smirked looking at Oume "I played with you before. How's your family?"

"I heard rumors about tit hunts." I said "Why would you do such a thing? Sister?!"

I put my hand on my katana's hilt before drawing it "Your answer will dictate if I forgive you."

"A traitor shouldn't spout such nonsense, especially when wounded." Kagefusa smiled.

My sword was wrapped up and pulled away by a chain.

"Kaede?!" I looked at the girl "You're breasts…what happened."

"She's quite admiral." Kagefusa smiled "She tried to go after you and that was she punishment I rendered."

"How cruel!" I hissed.

"You're one to talk, you abandoned Kaede, I took care of her." Kagefusa smirked "Isn't that right Kaede-Chan?"

"Tsk…"

"I always thought Father was wrong for choosing you as the successor." Kagefusa said dropping her rifle and drawing her sword "I'm actually happy you ran away, it just makes things easier for me!"

"If I cut you down here and return The Secret Scroll, I'll be right at the top!"

"HYA!"

I rolled away from Kagefusa's slash and threw a knife at her, chinking the armor on her arm.

"Damn you!" Kagefusa yelled slashing furiously at me.

I bobbed in and out.

"Kaede!" I called.

I wanted her to throw me my sword.

"Kaede please!"

"GAH!" I tripped over a root and fell on my ass.

"DIE!"

_No!_

"Chifusa-Sama!"

Kaede threw me my sword, I grabbed it and in one motion I cut Kagefusa.

"HAAA!" Kagefusa gasped.

Suddenly my body felt incredibly warm.

_What the…_

"OHHH!" I gasped as my breasts began to shake.

"What's…happening!" Kagefusa yelled "My breasts!"

"Kagefusa-Sama's breasts…They're…"

"No…you didn't!"

"They're shrinking!"

"AHHH!" I gasped as a warmth overcame me.

I could feel it, as Kagefusa's breasts shrank, mine grew, gaining size and substantial weight till they tore through my top.

"No…not there too!" Kagefusa yelled grabbing her crotch.

"HAA!" I felt my own penis start pulsating.

_That too…What did I do?!_

I felt my underwear grow uncomfortably tight, my penis snaking larger and my testicles bulging larger as well.

"No…NOOOO!" Kagefusa yelled "This can't be happening!"

I looked back, and my sister goddess body was gone, her large breasts replaced by a flat chest, and her formerly long penis and heavy balls were now small like a newborn child's.

My body felt uncomfortably large, my tits were spilling out, and my undergarments were bunched up with my new cock and balls.

"Your tits got bigger!" Kagefusa yelled "You didn't just cut mine tits and dick, you stole them! How can you do that?!"

I looked at my engorged body, stunned at my size.

"Is that why you were chosen as successor?"

I pulled The Secret Scroll out of my cleavage.

_Is this…my destiny?_

I opened the scroll "The secrets to Big Boobs or a Big Dick."

"First you must touch our own parts, and manipulate hormone secretion! But it is better to let them be touched by a love one."

"Second, touch both sides equally, leave no tit or testicle unloved."

"Chifusa…" Kagefusa looked at me "Are you trying to spread our techniques to everyone."

"You must see how the people look at those with large busts or big cocks, Father plays with foolish things like wealth. I do not care…"

"Good luck." I smiled at Oume before walking off.

"What are you idiots doing kill her!"

My path was blocked by Kagefusa's underlings.

"Move…" I growled.

They stepped aside.

"I will find you!" Kagefusa yelled "And I'll cut those tits off! Don't you forget that?!"

_I won't…sister…_

I walked into the forest and found a stone to sit out, overlooking river at sunset. I stripped naked and took a look at my body. My breasts were much bigger, I was already large before but these were something else, and my genitals, my penis was engorged and thick like a banana, and my gonads were swollen and large, like lemons.

"I wish I could have stayed and lived peacefully…"

"Sorry Kaede…"

"Chifusa-Sama…"

My friend had followed my, still wanting to be my aid.

"Listen, I'm going to stand up to the world the Manyu have created, that means I'll fight the whole country. Escaping pursuers and helping people, it won't be an easy life…but will you still come with me?"

"Yes!"

I smiled at her.

"Chifusa-Sama I have a favor to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"KYA!" I gasped when Kaede grabbed my bare chest "What are you doing?!"

"I so jealous!" Kaede sighed pinching my nipples "it's not really fair that I lost my tits and had my cock shrink but Chifusa-Sama gets even sexier."

"They're so soft…"

"Kaede…stop it!"

"If we're going to journey together…you have to take care of me…"

I looked back and somehow Kaede had gotten naked.

"Kaede…" I bit my lip, feeling my cock grow hard.

Kaede and I had done it in the past, but back then she still had big breasts and a less than average cock, now she was flat and her dick was near nonexistent.

"Please Chifusa-Sama…"

"Ohhhh!" the girl gasped when I slowly pushed my fat cock into her.

"Kaede…you're so tight…more than usual."

"It's because you're so much bigger." She moaned

I started thrusting, making Kaede moan my name. it was a little strange feeling my chest bounce more than usual, even my balls were swaying a little extra and slapping against Kaede.

"Chifusa-Sama! You look so sexy, you tits are flopping all over!"

"They're much bouncier." I said "Kaede I don't think I can hold much more…my balls are already tingling."

"It's okay, you can cum inside me Chifusa-sama!"

"Ha…ha…OHHHH!" I moaned cumming inside Kaede.

"CHIFUSA-SAMA!"

I pulled out and Kaede and I washed up in the river.

"So Kaede?" I said sitting back and scratching my heavy balls "ready to get started?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The idea for this story came from User- hin247  
**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hypnotic**

**I'm following the Anime Plot because I can't find the manga passed chapter 4, if you do know a place with the whole story let me know I'd love to read it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Saggy- Okami

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

Kaede and I were passing through a town and along the way we passed by a crowd of people in a commotion because a child had bumped into a Nobel woman.

"Don't you look where you're going?" the woman said "commoners should stay out of the main path. You're collision got dirt on my precious breasts…"

"Well you weren't looking either!" the young boy snapped back.

"EHH?!" the woman hissed "Seems like your parents never taught you manners. A little brat like you whose balls haven't even dropped yet is nothing to a mature woman like me! I'll show you the difference between your status and mine!"

That's when I jumped in and blocked her from striking the boy with her umbrella.

"Oh it's a samurai!"

"She's got huge tits!"

"My…getting upset at a child, shouldn't you be ashamed?" I asked "You may have the bigger testicles and breasts, but you're more of a child here."

The woman and I got in a stare off. She was wearing an orange kimono and had some heavy breasts.

"Umm, excuse me." A new woman entered the area "you really shouldn't fight in a place like this. It ruins the nice mood…"

"OHHH!" the woman suddenly ripped her kimono open and her tits spilled out, she started shaking around, and entrancing people with her jiggly jugs "Please refrain from causing trouble!"

The crowd followed the dancing woman and left Kaede and I there with the child.

"Chifusa-Sama! You ran off alone again!" Kaede scolded.

"Oh sorry I just…"

"Thank you for saving me Onee-chan." The little boy said.

"Just be careful okay" I took a coin out "Go get yourself a snack."

"Thanks!" the kid said running off.

"Ha…" I sighed standing up "big tits and dicks are a sign of wealth, fortune without questions…"

I observed the various women's breasts.

"Those with poor breasts are less than human…when I see it this close, it pisses me off…To think all people care about is how big a woman's chest or penis is…"

"Don't you think so Kaede…?"

My friend was holding a hand to her flat chest.

"Sorry…It's my fault you-."

"Chifusa-Sama! I have something to ask you!" Kaede yelled "Back then…how did you do that to Kagefusa-Sama's breasts? If you take you should give right?!"

"Sorry Kaede, I don't know how I took sis' breasts." I mumbled "It was unexpected, that was the first time I did a Breast Cut."

"Aww…" Kaede pouted.

"Don't worry, we still have this." I said reaching into my cleavage and pulling out The Secret Scroll. So we can use this, to manipulate tits both big and small, cocks both long and tiny. The key to everything, is this scroll, if I can learn all the techniques in this scroll…you have to believe in me Kaede."

"Yes I will!"

"Good." I smiled "Than let's go eat."

I reached to my coin purse "Uhh….I gave the kid the last coin I had…"

"Didn't you just tell me to trust in you?"

"HeHeHe…Better to sleep without supper than wake up with a hefty debt." I said trying to down play it.

"You won't be able to fight if you're hungry, remember you ran away from the village and we already ran out of money. Limit you spontaneity!"

"You're following me why are you acting in charge?!"

"And that's why I'm telling you this stuff! Hmmm?"

Kaede walked by me and picked up the property of that woman from before.

"Oh…it's that lady's sun umbrella."

"I've got it!" Kaede smiled "We can make money with this!"

"Huh?"

Kaede had me spin a box at the top of the umbrella while she worked as a barker to draw attention, she even had an alias for me, Hanyu Chifusa…brilliant I know.

"Make sure you spin it properly." Kaede whispered.

I adjusted my stance, it was hard to turn the umbrella with the box because it made my breasts shake, I was still adjusting to their new size so it was even more awkward.

"Wow look at her!" Kaede called "She shaking so much more!"

"Knock it off!" I said clubbing her with the umbrella as people threw coins.

Next Kaede made me balance at the top of a tall ladder when I landed in a hand stand my chest shook all over.

"She's jiggling even more now!" Kaede yelled "And you can see her undergarments, look a bulge!"

"I'll kill you!" I said beating her with the ladder "Stop using my body to sell stuff!"

Eventually Kaede and I made enough to eat dinner so we went to a shop to eat.

"See we made out okay." Kaede smiled "Enough to eat."

"I'm the one who made all the money." I mumbled.

I started counting the days money put Kaede took it.

"I'll hold on to the money from now on. The journey will be long and Chifusa-Sama is to disorganized."

"HEY! You're just my tag along!"

"That's why I'll keep it!"

"GRRRR!" we both growled at each other.

"Very well you can do this one job for me." I said going back to my rice "How courteous."

"It's because I'm your companion." Kaede smiled "We've been close since we were kids…Chifusa-Sama is tomboyish, naughty, and always makes me worry."

"Only with you, all the sisters used to pick on my."

"I know you the best Chifusa-Sama." Kaede smiled.

"The you surely know that a rage is pumping though me." I smiled back.

"Of course!"

"Then let's leave." I said getting up.

"Bill Please!"

Kaede and I got up to leave as soon as we got out we turned around and pinned two women following us.

"Did the Manyu send you, if so they must think weak of me to send ones as weak as the two of you. Tell my sister this, if you're up to it come face me."

"We won't forget this!" the two said running off.

"I thought we could stay here tonight but now…We're leaving Kaede."

"Right!"

* * *

**The next day…**

"This is Chikuba Town." Kaede said "Let's find an inn! We can finally clean up and relax!"

"Nope!" I said walking off "Something is up…the assassins from the other day might be around."

"Please! Please! Please!" Kaede begged "I'm not like you, I can't sleep in the woods every night, I need nice things!"

"Are you looking for an inn?" an old person said sitting on a hill "there's one in town."

"Please!"

"Fine just get off me!"

"YAY!"

Kaede and I went to town and found the inn.

"This place looks really old." Kaede said.

"Hello?"

"Welcome!" a woman said walking out.

"It's you!" I said "The woman from yesterday."

"Ah hello again!"

Kaede and I entered the inn and the hostess poured us some tea. The woman introduced herself as Okami.

"Sorry about the show I put on." She blushed.

"I never would have thought you were a landlady." I said.

"Stay as long as you like, enjoy yourself."

"Haa~" Kaede and I sighed laying back, I was on my back and Kaede was on her tummy.

"I've missed the feeling of a nice cool floor, how is it Chifusa-Sama?"

"I can't do it because my tits are to big."

"OW!" I yelled when Kaede grabbed my leg "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I relaxed at the table and started to study the scroll while Kaede looked out the window. Later we ate dinner and then decided to take a bath.

"Come on Kaede, let go."

"I'll catch up in a second." She sighed "You go ahead."

"You're hopeless…" I said walking off.

I went to the bath and stripped down.

"I see, it's a hot spring." I smiled stepping into the water "How nice…"

I relaxed in the water for a bit before I heard the door open.

"Kaede…that you?"

"Chifusa-Sama"

I looked back and saw Kaede set a bowl down.

"What's that?"

"Polishing."

"EHH?!" I gasped covering my chest and crotch.

"Even though you fled, Chifusa-Sama is still a candidate for the Manyu head, she must posses the best assets in Japan." Kaede said dipping her hand in the goo "I'll clean you body, which has been dirtied by our journey.

"K-K-Kaede!" I gasped when her hands shot forward.

One grabbed on to my breasts and the other rolled my balls around.

"Leave it to Kaede."

"AH…HA!" I gasped as Kaede not only dug her hands into my breast she also rubbed my cock into a slight erection.

"Oh…Ah…"

_Wait…_

"Knock it off!" I said pushing her off "These a limit to how much of you I can take…"

"Sorry…" Kaede said rubbing her head "It's just Chifusa-Sama's big breasts…her long cock…Compared to me…I just…I'm not fit to be your companion."

"Kaede…"

"Please…just…"

Kaede shoved her face into my cleavage.

"Ha…there, there." I said rubbing her back "One day your assets…OHHH!"

Kaede suddenly started sucking on my nipple. I managed to pull her off forcing a wave of pleasure though me, but she was holding on to my body tightly.

"What's with you?"

"Delicious" Kaede slurred.

"Ugh…" I groaned "why do I feel so dizzy all of the sudden…'

"What's wrong Miss?"

I looked up, and through all the blur I could make out Okami, naked and walking towards us, a noticed her crotch for the first time, her penis was of average size, but her ballsack was noticeably saggy dropping down to about mid-thigh.

"Seems like the medicine is taking affect."

_Dammit…the food…_

Standing still Okami shook her body, causing her saggy tits and balls to sway around, drawing me in.

"Seems like you big breasts hypnotized your friend there." Okami smirked as Kaede kept fondling me "They're so firm, I'm jealous, I used this technique too much and my body sagged as a result."

"You're…an assassin." I growled out pushing Kaede off me.

_What a beautiful body I can't stop looking…such tender breasts…such round testicles…and a floppy cock…_

I was suddenly snapped free when Kaede tackled Okami.

"Nice Kaede!"

"How fortunate…" Okami hissed "But you're not fit to lead the Manyu, you die here!"

The woman jumped into the air, ready to strike me down. I managed to kick her in the stomach and buy myself enough time to grab my sword.

"HYA!" I slashed her and slid to a stop behind her.

"Haa! My body!"

"Oh!" I gasped when I felt my body change again.

I felt my breasts grow heavy and my balls drop down a little more. My nipples quivered slightly before small drops of milk gathered on them.

_Lactation…_

"I went and did it again…"

"Boobs!"

"Kaede tackled me and started sucking on my nipple again.

"OHHH! KAEDE!"

She wouldn't let up.

"Stop…get off I'm…gonna…OHHHH!"

I felt my balls tighten up slightly and shoot out a few ropes of cum. I noticed that my load was a little more substantial than in the past.

I finally got Kaede off my and saw Okami rubbing her head.

"My breasts…" she said touching her bosom, which was no longer saggy "My ballsack too?"

"I fixed them." I smiled "I can show you some ways to keep them from sagging again."

"Your body…" she looked at my slightly more saggy form.

"I took it on." I said.

"The-Thank you…" she said "Can I make it up to you?"

"Well umm…absorbing tends to make me…" I squirmed in place "Horny…"

Okami suddenly wrapped her slightly shrunken breasts around my dick.

"How is this."

"So warm." I moaned.

"My breasts." She said shaking them "They haven't been this firm since I was a girl…and my scrotum hasn't been like this since I first dropped…"

"You have a wonderful body." I said "I'm sure with proper care you can stay this way for many years."

"I hope so." She said grinding her chest down "I'm skilled with Breast Illusion, but the toll on my body is so draining."

Okami reached down and tickled my balls.

"Oh!" I gasped "Your show back in town…was outstanding!"

"That woman, Chi-Chi." Okami said as I felt myself getting closer to cumming "She harasses the town all the time, she thinks she great because she's got a body like a goddess."

"Does she, I could tell she had big breasts, but I wasn't sure about downstairs." I moaned.

"It's actually her preferred spot." Okami said "You saw how she talked to that boy; she takes great pride in her testicles. I heard she started developing when she was very young, rumors say she had balls like peaches when she was only ten."

_That's…quite large._

"Okami-san…" I moaned "I'm going to cum now…"

"Go ahead." She said "Cover my tits…and just call me Okami…"

"Okami shook her chest a few more times till I felt myself contracting.

"Oh...oh…AHHHHH!" I moaned blasting Okami in the face with ropes of cum.

"HAA!" she sighed "That's so good!"

She hungrily lapped up my cum "So salty."

Okami leaned against the wall, her breasts sagging down "Let's do more…"

I walked up and gradually pushed my thick cock into her.

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm so big I barely fit!"

"I'm gonna split!" Okami moaned "You're so big Chifusa!"

Once I got comfortable in her pussy I pulled on her hips slowly fucking her.

"AH YES!" Okami moaned "That's wonderful!"

My chest jiggled each time Okami's butt collided with my crotch, and it was such a strange feeling having my balls swing around so much. Okami's breast swayed around, but not like they used to, they remained firm and close to her body, wobbling perfectly instead of flopping about.

"Yes! Harder!" Okami begged "do it harder!"

I felt milk collecting on the tips of my nipples, it was leaking out due to the pleasure.

"I don't know if I can hold." I grunted, aggressively plowing Okami's pussy.

The innkeeper's dick was slapping around as she yelled my name.

"I'm not…gonna…CUMMMM! CHIFUSA!"

I saw her cock spasm and cum while her pussy got tight.

"Yes…yes…here it comes!" I moaned "I'm Cumming!"

Not only did I cum in Okami's pussy, my tits jiggled and shot off milk.

"Ohh…" I moaned laying on my back.

"You two…may stay as long as you like." Okami smiled "You don't have to pay…you just have to keep doing that."

"As wonderful as that sounds." I smiled "we'll have to leave in the morning, it's too dangerous to stay."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Okami frowned "Promise to come visit again, I won't try to kill you next time."

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

I left Okami with a list of techniques to prevent her body from sagging and I also paid for the night and left her a item, a bra, that should support her big tits and keep them firm.

"Did you find anything about how you stole?" Kaede asked.

" **Breast Flow"** I explained "I think that's what it is called, I will figure out more, and master it. I promise Kaede…I will find a way to give you your breasts back."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chifusa shakes her money makers.  
**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Dancer- Sakura & Boss

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"I'm hungry…we haven't eaten in three days~" Kaede whined.

"And whose fault is that!" I snapped "You took responsibility for the money and squandered all of it!"

"Stop bringing up old stuff…" Kaede pouted.

"Whatever…let's just get into town and find some work." I grumbled

So that's what we did. We headed to town and Kaede found a place for us to work…an exhibition café. They had me dress up in a skimpy outfit that showed off my tits.

_She's so gonna get it…_

"Remember ladies…" the owner said shaking her breasts "There is fortune in breasts."

"Uhh…." I wonder why they were all doing the same but looking to not stick out I followed and shook my boobs around.

"Hey new girl!"

"Yes!" I shiver.

"Do it like you mean it! Louder!"

"O…okay…" I mumbled.

"There is fortune in big breasts…" I hissed.

"Rubbing breasts brings good luck."

"Rubbing breasts brings good luck…"

_Someone shoot me…_

* * *

**Later.**

"Don't worry you'll get better with practice." A girl reassured me as I tried not to vomit from embarrassment.

"I'm sure you'll be popular since you're so pretty." Another said.

"Really?"

"Yeah you have really nice tits." One girl said "I bet you have a good cock too, I mean the manager is strict but she accepted you no problem."

"Bad luck for that washboard that came with you though." The girl smiled.

_That's right…Kaede has to wash dishes._

I got to work serving customers. It was strange being leered at by the crowds but I just kept my head down and served drinks. I didn't like the uniform, it exposed a lot and provided no support for my bouncing chest.

"apologies for the wait." I said placing a tray down."

"Huh…" the female customer looked at me "You're new here?"

"Ah yes, my name is Chifusa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're just lovely." The woman slurred "You're just my type…your tits are great."

Her finger was tracing along the hem of my top and moving her hands around back.

"Your ass ain't bad either…I bet you've got a nice cock."

"Miss…This is a polite business" I said pushing her off "Please don't cause trouble."

"The business here's tits right…so that's okay?"

"Haaaaa~" I gasped as the woman shoved her face into my cleavage and started motor boating me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled striking the woman with my serving tray.

That got us in trouble…no dinner because I hit a valued customer…aka pervert.

"What did I do…?" Kaede pouted.

I was sent back to work and after a short period the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's that time again." The boss announced "We have two dancers tonight, our most popular girl Sakura-Chan~! And Our newcomer the well-endowed Chifusa-Chan!"

I was expected to dance for the amusement of others. The other dancer was a girl with brown pigtails and breasts even larger than mine.

The music started and I just stood on the table and shook my chest and wiggled my hips a bit. It was so awkward standing up there, my wobbling chest bouncing all over.

"Hey Nee-Chan spread your legs so we can see your package."

"Don't touch." I growled.

_Deep breaths…remain calm._

Apparently he couldn't take a hint because he kept trying to spread my legs.

"Pervert!" Kaede yelled running out and smacking the man with a tray.

"You're both fired."

_Yeah figured that much…_

Kaede and I had been sent to the boss' office to be punished.

"You caused me nothing but trouble all day." She growled "You owe me more than I owe you."

"Sorry Ma'am…" Kaede and I both mumbled.

"I have a way for you to apologize to me." She smirked.

_What's with that look on her face…_

"Sakura-Chan come here!" the boss called.

"Hehe! Yeah?!"

The pigtailed girl bounced in…totally naked.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

I looked up ad the boss was also naked.

"I'll take flatty, you can have Chifusa." The boss told Sakura.

"Yay!"

The two woman both had large chests and fairly average sized cocks and balls.

"We're not having sex with you."

Suddenly Sakura's dick was in my face.

_It's so musky…I can't…resist._

_I guess a quickie won't hurt…_

I leaned forward and accepted her dick into my mouth; Kaede did the same with the owners penis. I started bobbing my head feeling the thick cock push deeper into my throat. Kaede was going to town on the owner's dick taking her girth hard. Sakura and the owner were fondling each other breasts while Kaede and I sucked them off.

"You two are actually doing a decent job for once…I'm about to cum."

"Ohhhh~ me too." Sakura moaned.

"AHHHH!"

"HAAA!"

The two women started cumming in Kaede and my mouth, filling them with salty sperm. Once they finished shooting off ropes of cum the two women bent Kaede and I over and started fucking us.

"Ohh!" I gasped in surprise.

"Mmmmm…" Kaede moaned.

"She's tight." The manager hissed "I guess that makes up for that ugly chest of hers."

"This one is tight too!" Sakura moaned forcing me back onto her cock.

"Just get it over with!" I groaned.

"I know!" Kaede hissed "Here it comes!"

"OHHHH!" I hissed as I felt myself break and climax.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kaede moaned as she did the same.

"YEAHH!"

"OHH SO GOOD!"

Sakura and her boss came inside Kaede and I, quickly pulled out and told us to beat it.

"What do we do know." I sighed.

"I heard a very useful rumor." Kaede smiled

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chifusa shakes her money makers.**

**I'm taking next week off to take care of a few personal things.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	4. Shaker- Toyo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

Kaede's idea of information, really grated on me. A local lord needed a big breasted woman to compete in a contest on his land's behalf, but the original competitor and all her successors were attacked and had their breasts cut. I ended up getting suckered into competing and had to deal with the guy who was slicing breasts.

But I was still expected to compete.

The other woman, called Toyo, was much bigger than me in the chest but I was still well liked.

The work was simple; I was supposed to stand on some pedestal while people shook it and made my tits bounce.

I was surprised when it first started, my boobs started bouncing around, even slapping into my face. I was too disoriented to actually do anything and the crowd seemed really into the bounciness of Toyo's huge tits.

"You can't beat her in size so try to appeal more!"

"No way!"

I was suddenly splashed with cold water, I felt my nipples getting hard from the temperature and the breast band I was wearing became transparent. I suddenly started shaking more, my tits flopping all around, slapping down on my chest and face.

"Hey slow it down before i fall off!" I snapped, before my tits slapped into my face.

_I hate everything._

I was shaken one more time and that's when i felt it, the band unraveled, and my hard nipples were exposed in full.

"AHHHH!" I yelled covering my chest.

"The contest is over!" the lord yelled "Chifusa wins!"

"But showing bare tits is against the rules!" Toyo complained "They i can show mine too right?!"

She pulled her top off.

"FOOL!" the Lord yelled "The garbage of an intentional flash is nothing compared to the beauty that is an accidental nip slip!"

"Uhh…." Everyone was pretty much stunned to silence.

"But, that girl isn't even from the village."

"Don't you think I knew that!" the Lord said "bring the man in."

I started to get dress.

"Stop staring at me freaks!"

The Lord was really dumb, he kept trying to get me to marry him. In the end Kaede and I went back to our room and the inn and got ready to leave in the next morning.

"Chifusa-Sama~" Kaede whined "Have you learned how to share tits yet?"

"No…"

"It's really annoying to see you shaking around like that." She pouted "and since my cock is so tiny i can't even jack off to calm down!"

"You're pathetic…" I sighed.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Toyo there.

"You ready to do this?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Wait you didn't…the winner gets to have the loser." She blushed "I'm supposed to be yours for the evening."

Toyo was wearing a barely fitting teal Kimono, her cleavage was exposed, and around the front of her undergarment you could see a small bulge where her cock should be.

"Oh…" i gasped feeling myself getting a little hard.

"Chifusa-Sama…" Kaede smiled "Invite her in…"

"Oh yes, come in." I said stepping aside.

"Just get it over with." Toyo sighed.

She dropped her Kimono and exposed her big tits to the air, then she slipped off her Fundoshi, freeing her smaller than average cock.

_I guess she mostly grows in the chest area._

Since i was a little horny i decided to have my way with her, i stripped down and stood naked before her.

"To think I lost to some kid with tits like that, I'm much bigger." Toyo frowned.

"Yeah, but you're not big down here." I said grabbing her cock.

"OH!"

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede moaned rubbing her pussy lips "Get to the good part!"

"Relax." I said "Bend over."

Toyo did as she was told and I grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto my cock.

"UGH!" she gasped.

I started thrusting, causing Toyo's body to shake and her tits to flop around like they had earlier.

"Your cock's pretty big." She moaned "Not bad."

"I can say the same about your tits." I smirked twisting her nipples.

"HAA!" she gasped "That's good!"

I felt my balls swinging as I slammed into the busty lady. In the corner Kaede was fingering herself to the show of me fucking Toyo.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna…OHHHH!" she moaned getting tighter and shooting some cum out of her own dick.

"UGH!" I moaned as I started cumming with her.

"Not bad…" Toyo said covering herself with her Kimono "You two leaving town already?"

"Yes." I said getting dressed "We have things to do."

"Well…you're always welcome back." She smiled "I wouldn't mine…competing with you again."

I blushed "Goodbye."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Chifusa and Kaede run across someone on the road to the next episode.**

**Till Next Time**

**I'm taking next week off to move back in at school, don't know if there'll be another chapter this week.**

 


	5. Nobelwoman- ChiChi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

Kaede and I were heading to the next town or village, everything was nice and calm…until we heard yelling.

We investigated and found a group of bandits attacking a familiar woman.

"Chifusa-Sama…" Kaede whispered "That's the woman from the other town, the one with the umbrella."

"Yeah." I said "I think Okami said her name was Chi-Chi…"

"Should we help her?"

"Well it be bad to just let her get attacked." I said drawing my sword "Stand back."

"Leave me alone you thugs." Chi-Chi snapped "I am a noble woman, you have no right to touch someone like me."

"Let's just knock her out and play with those tits."

"I hear she's really sexy under that Kimono."

"HYA!" I dashed passed and cut them all down.

"BLEH!" the all fell to the floor.

"Thank you Miss…" Chi-Chi said brushing herself off and standing up "AH! It's you! Well…whatever thanks I guess."

"Do you have any way to get back?" i asked "It seems your escorts…yeah…"

"I can make it fine on my own." She pouted.

"Well an upper-class lady like you shouldn't really walk on her own." Kaede said "We can get you to the next town if that will help?"

"You can make up for your rudeness in our previous encounter by escorting me."

_Oh how exciting…_

We trekked for a bit, it was interesting to watch Chi-Chi walk, her hips swayed and her breasts always bounced.

_She certainly has the body for someone of her stature…_

"It's getting dark, we should make camp." I said.

"You expect me to sleep in the woods?" Chi-Chi glared.

"We won't make it to town for a few more hours, we need to get ready for nightfall." I said "I'll gather some food, Kaede you build a fire and keep Lady Chi-Chi company."

"Right!"

I headed into the woods and gathered up some berries and other edible plant life. Once i got back Kaede and our somewhat unwanted guest were sitting at a fire keeping warm.

"Here, eat."

"This is it?"

"You get what you get." I mumbled "Just eat it."

We ate in mostly peace but then Chi-Chi started complaining again.

"Must i sit in filth."

"I saw a stream nearby." I said "you can wash there if you like."

"Fine…"

"I'll come with you." I said "You should go off alone at night."

"Good, you can wash me."

_In your dreams lady._

We went to the stream, I disrobed and entered the water. Chi-Chi dropped her purple garment and exposed her huge tits.

_Dang those are huge!_

But it wasn't her breasts that were catching my eye; it was the huge bulge in her nether region.

"Hmmm? Admiring me beauty." She said starting to take off her underwear.

Once the piece of cloth was removed I stared in awe, Her cock was about the size of mine but her balls…were massive, like Coconuts.

"Holy…"

"These are my pride and joy." She said hefting her huge sack.

"I heard that they were big but…wow." I said stunned.

"They weren't always big." Chi-Chi said joining me in the water "My time with you takes me back to when i was just a young girl…"

"I grew up with a less than well off family, we were important in town but not by much. Among the other girls I was mostly unpopular, but then around ten or so my testicles began to blossom. Soon they went from almost nothing to the size of a ripe peach. They kept growing as I got older and I became well known around the community and the woman with the huge balls. Around my teenage years my chest started developing and after a few year I looked like I do know and I was considered the most important woman in the village, being showered with gifts and proposals…It was a strange change of pace. That's why I'm so careful with my testicles, because they changed my life."

"I have to ask, how do they feel?"

"They are heavy." She said washing them "But my garments are tight enough to support them without much issue."

"They certainly look heavy." I smiled.

"You keep staring." She smirked sitting back "Go ahead, touch them."

"Ummm…sure."

I reached forward and cupped one of her huge balls in my hands. I rolled them around and Chi-Chi started moaning. I couldn't resist, they were too entrancing, I leaned forward and started to lick her sack.

"Ohh yes." The noble moaned "Don't stop…let's get frisky."

Since it was impossible to fit her giant testicles into my mouth I licked her sack before started to blow her. Chi-Chi put her hands on the back of my head and forced me down on her dick. While one hand did that the other fondled her big chest.

"Mmmmm you're quite skilled." She moaned.

_Her balls are rubbing on my chin each time I bob my head…they're gigantic!_

"Oh Chifusa!" she gasped "I think…I'm going to cum!"

"GAH!" I started gagging as cum began filling my mouth.

Chi-Chi's big cum factories were spewing so much semen it was impossible to swallow it all, I finally got my mouth off her cock and spunk was still flying out in ropes. There had to be…at least a gallon of cum on the ground after Chi-Chi's first orgasm.

"That was intense, they're normally big but not that much." She said before smiling at me "Would you like to take a ride?"

I walked over to them, my big chest jiggling with each step "I was waiting for you to ask."

I pushed my ass down until all of her thick rod was inside me, stretching my walls. I felt her big balls rubbing against my ass.

"UGH!" she groaned as I began rocking my hips, smashing her big nuts against my perky butt "You're very tight."

"Yeah…and you're really big." I hissed as her cock pounded me "I can see why you're such a noble, when you have a body like this."

The two of us grinded against each other, Chi-Chi took the time to nibble on my hard nipples for a bit, till she said she was getting close.

"Here it comes…OHHHHH!"

She began pumping me full of cum, so much that it was blasting out the sides. I finally climbed off her, cum pouring out of my pussy. The noble woman and I washed up before heading back to camp and sleeping, Kaede asked what took us so long but we just said we were talking.

In the middle of the night I was looking at Chi-Chi, due to turning in her sleep her kimono was messed up exposing one big breasts and her heavy ballsack.

_Look at them…I could slice them and take those glorious globes and beans for myself…wait what am I saying I don't want them…I want to help not horde._

The next morning we dropped Chi-Chi off and she told us to visit her sometimes to talk or if we needed something to send a letter. She was actually quite nice once she opened up to us. With no destination Kaede and I headed to a village by the sea.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Tentacle Fetish!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Octopus- Oiso and Mizuki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"You eat them like this." Kaede said showing me how to eat oysters and other seafood.

"It's delicious." I said slurping the shellfish "I see why you always wanted to go to the beach."

"We can't get stuff like this back at the village." Kaede smiled "More please!"

"You've got a big appetite." The hostess smiled.

She was an attractive woman, tan skin, short hair, big breasts…she was very pretty.

"So, you gonna be able to pay for all this?"

"Kaede." I whispered "You didn't lose the wallet again did you?"

"Don't worry so much it's right here." She said reaching into her shirt.

The little coin purse…had one coin in it.

"Kaede!" I hissed.

"So no money eh?!"

"Let me guess you need us to work."

"Kinda." The woman said "You can pay with your bodies."

"Oh not that again." I sighed.

"Naughty girl." Miss Oiso said "Maybe later if I feel like it."

"Mizuki!" the woman called.

A girl who looked like her but less well-endowed stumbled in.

"What?" the girl slurred looking half asleep.

"This is my younger sister." Oiso said "She'll show you the ropes."

"Our bodies?"

"Ropes?" Kaede and I both gulped in fear.

Turned out we overreacted and all they wanted us to do was dive down and collect the shellfish. We rowed a boat out and jumped into the water, Kaede and Mizuki had no problems diving to collect.

Me on the other hand…

"Kaede-Chan is quite skilled." Mizuki said.

"You should come live here." Oiso teased "Her on the other hand…how's it going Chifusa-San?"

"BAH!" I gasped for air "I'm sorry, my breasts are floating so I can't really do it."

"Stop being ungrateful!" Kaede yelled.

"Shut up this is hard!" I whined.

"We got enough for now." Oiso said "Let's go back to shore."

We went back to the shop and started cleaning the catch.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped." Mizuki said.

"Hmm?"

"That you have breasts like that." She smiled "You know way back when they used to call Oiso the mermaid of Matsue Village, she was our most famous diver."

"A mermaid?" I pictured the image in my head.

_Beautiful._

"But then her tits grew." Mizuki said "and like with you it became too difficult to dive. So I had to take over since I grew in a different area."

"Wait do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"Yup." Mizuki patted her crotch "Oiso got all the tits, I got all the cock."

"You can't possibly mean all." Kaede fake smiled.

"Yeah I do." She said standing up "Come on Oiso let's show 'em."

"Fine." Her sister said standing up.

First the two untied their tops, while Oiso had big, heavy breasts, Mizuki's were like Kaede's, virtually nonexistent.

"And now for here."

They both dropped their diving skirts and I gasped. Oiso's penis was tiny, like a young child's, but Mizuki's…was huge, close to a foot long flaccid, and thick like a bamboo stalk, but her testicles were average, maybe below average in size.

"Holy…"

"Wow…." Kaede and I both said stunned.

"See what I mean." Mizuki said shaking her cock "I've got a python in my pants but no melons in the garden, and Oiso is big and bouncy but can't really get hard."

"These are the bodies we were give." Oiso shrugged, making her tits wobble slightly "I wish I didn't have big breasts so I could still dive."

"This thing gets in the way too." Mizuki said, holding her dick which was slowly getting erect "Damn thing never stays calm."

"Jeez." Oiso said "All right, I'll take care of it."

The two ignored Kaede and I, Oiso got on her knees and wrapped her huge tits around her sister's fat cock and began to give her a tit job.

_They have that kind of relationship? And bold enough to do it right in front of Kaede and I._

I looked over and Kaede was already drooling. I can't lie, the show of the huge cock between the plump breasts was turning me on, and that fact that they were sisters made me even hornier.

"Oh yeah sis…that's it." Mizuki moaned.

"Mmmmm…ah…" Kaede was biting her lip and squirming in place.

"You two can join us if you like." Oiso said shaking her breasts "We don't mind."

I couldn't resist, I stripped down and freed my hard cock.

"Well damn." Mizuki moaned as her sister rubbed her breasts "You're cock's almost as big as mine."

"Her tits look even bigger out of her clothes." Oiso smiled licking her lips.

"Oh!" Mizuki suddenly moaned "I think…here it comes!"

"HAAAA!" the younger sister began cumming, blasting her sister in the face and covering her tits in cum.

"Let's see, two big dick and two girls with barely any cocks." Oiso said "Well Mizuki you take blondie and Chifusa and I can have a big tit party."

"Alright." Mizuki sighed "Get over here and give me a BJ first."

"Sure thing!" Kaede cheered "I've been wanting to suck that since I saw it!"

"How about you?" Oiso asked "You want a blow."

"Umm…sure." I nodded.

I took a seat against the wall with Mizuki and the little dicked women crawled up and began to tease our cocks, stroking them and getting them hard.

Mizuki's dick was back at full mast in seconds, and mine was right behind it.

_I'm actually an inch or two smaller than her._

"Mmmmm." Kaede moaned starting to take the tanned skin girl's girth into her mouth.

"Ahh." Oiso said parting her plump lips to take my cock into her saliva cavity.

"That's good." I moaned grabbing my heavy breasts as the former diver sucked on my cock.

"Damn you got a good mouth." Mizuki moaned.

The two girls kept on sucking us off, Oiso's big tits were pressing against my thighs and it felt so soft.

"My sis is good ain't she." Mizuki smirked "She's had a lot of practice with me and my monster."

"Her tongue…AH!" I gasped "Know every place to hit."

"Yeah she's great, it be easier if my dick wasn't so big it barely fit in her mouth when she was deep throating. You're friend ain't too bad herself."

"Hmmm!" I bit my lip "She's pushing me already!"

"Yeah." Mizuki looked at me "I'm gonna cum too!"

Kaede and Oiso picked up the speed of their bobbing as Mizuki and I moaned louder.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!"

The two of us moaned and started cumming at the same time. Sum pumped into the two girls mouths and they willingly accepted the deposits.

"Well then, that was almost as good as the oysters." Oiso said straddling my waist.

"I need that inside me." Kaede said doing the same to Mizuki.

The two women moved up, and slammed their bodies down on our cocks.

"OHHH!" Kaede screamed "It's huge!"

Oiso began grinding her hips, making me feel intense pleasure.

"It's not as big as Mizuki's." she moaned, before leaning forward, making our tits squish "But the feeling of our tits smashing makes up for it."

"It's so good." I moaned "You tits are so soft."

"AH!" Mizuki hissed "You're so tight!"

"And you freaking huge!" Kaede moaned "I feel like I'm gonna split in two!"

The four of us kept on fucking, Kaede was riding Mizuki's horse cock, and Oiso and I were grinding our tits together as we romped.

"Oh!" Oiso moaned "Ah! I'm getting close to the brink."

"Yeah, me too!" I moaned with her "I'm gonna…"

"Do it!" she begged "Pump me full of cum!"

"MIZUKI!" Kaede moaned, I looked over and saw cum leaking out of her pussy, but she never got off the huge cock.

"Ha…Ha…HAAAA!" Oiso moaned as her walls clamped down.

"Ugh…" I grunted at her tightness "I'm…CUMMING!"

I shot ropes of hot jizz into the diver and after a few seconds I was able to calm down and stop climaxing.

"You know you're not too bad." Oiso said sitting next to me and fondling my left breast, our right breasts pressing together.

The four of us sat there, still naked, but the sexual activity had stopped.

"So you had to stop diving?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Oiso sighed.

"Well at first she tried to be stubborn and weigh herself down with rocks and such, be looked like a beached whale!" Mizuki laughed

"Shut up!"

"Lighten up." The girl said standing up and walking off "I'm going to take a piss."

"Seems like breasts bring a lot of troubles with them." I sighed.

"After my breasts grew I lost the ability to swim like before." Oiso frowned "They say big breasts are a sign of wealth and prosperity, but I loved diving…"

"Jeez if they bother ya so much just have Chifusa-Sama slice them off."

"Shut up!" I said pushing my friend down.

"Wait is this true?!" Oiso asked.

"Of course not." I fake laughed.

"I figured, I'd sure like them gone though." Oiso said putting her top back on.

"You shouldn't say that." I frowned.

"Yeah think about the people who don't have them!" Kaede cried running her hands over her flat chest.

"GAAHHHH!"

"Mizuki?"

We got up and headed to a nearby cliff.

"EHHH?!"

Mizuki was there, and she was being attacked by some sort of giant octopus, it had tentacles everywhere, wrapped around her legs, one in her mouth, one in her pussy, and one was stroking her cock.

"AHMMMM!" the girl screamed and moaned, as the tentacles raped her.

"This is…a thing." I gulped.

"So, unsightly." Kaede drooled.

"No Stop it!" Mizuki moaned as the tentacles pushed deeper into her.

"We can't just stand here!" I yelled "We need to help her."

"OHHHH AHHHH!" Mizuki screamed as she had an orgasm and spurted out cum.

The second I drew my sword the octopus withdrew into the water, I wasn't sure if it was scared or getting Mizuki to cum was all it wanted.

"It ran off…" I observed.

"Mizuki?!"

The victim was in rough shape, no real wounds, just major exhaustion. We took her back to Oiso's hut and then the busty woman invited us to a village meeting.

"That damn giant octopus." An old man with one eye grumbled "It's back again this year…"

"Again?"

"It's been coming for several years now." Oiso explained "It drags down people it finds at the sure."

"Correct." The old man said "Just the other day…it grabbed some duke and ripped his clothes off."

"This octopus sounds like a pervert." I mumbled to myself.

"We thought the octopus might be a messenger from the sea god so we put up with it for several years…"

"But enough is enough! This is the most important season for divers, we have to kill it before it gets someone else!"

"Come on Chief just let us kill it!"

"You fools don't know the real terror of that creature!" the old man yelled.

"Wait…" I wondered out loud "Your eye…was it?"

"It happened many years ago…a woman slashed it when I tried to suck on her breasts…that's it."

"What the fuck do you mean "that's it"! You're just a pervert! And that had nothing to do with the octopus!" I yelled.

"I understand how everyone feels, tomorrow, we'll hunt that octopus."

"YEAH!"

"Now let's settle thing right away…"

"Oh?" Kaede and I wonder what they were about to do.

"PARTY!"

"EHHH?!"

And that's what they did, they danced and drank all night long. I don't even know how but Mizuki got out of bed to join in.

_Well this was a turn for the far less dramatic._

"They were all serious about getting that octopus a few hours ago." I sighed.

"It's late it can't be helped." Kaede smiled scooping up something "Open up."

"Umm…AH?" I said confused.

"Move!"

Kaede was pushed away and a drunken Oiso took her seat.

"Eating and drinking is what we do for fun here." Oiso said "So bear with it."

"Uh okay…" I gulped.

"By the way where are you from?" Oiso asked me.

"Yeah you girl never said." Mizuki spoke sitting on my right.

"Well…we're from the east." I shrugged "A mountain province village…this is the first time I've seen the ocean. It's quite breathtaking."

_Please believe it, please believe it!_

"So you're a traveler." Oiso said leaning in.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Well if you like the sea so much just stay and live with us." Mizuki said rubbing my leg.

"Come live with Onee-San." Oiso said draping her arm over me and squeezing my breast.

"Violation!" Kaede yelled "No touching!"

"It's fine, we're just fellow busty ladies being friendly." Oiso laughed.

"How much have you had to drink?!" I wondered.

* * *

**The next morning**

In the morning it was time to hunt that octopus, so the whole village piled into boats and rowed out into the cove.

"It's okay Chifusa-Sama." Kaede said rubbing my back.

"What a light weight!" Mizuki laughed.

"Hung over just from that." Oiso sighed.

"How come you came out to hunt?" Kaede asked Mizuki.

"That thing attacked me, I want revenge."

"I see…"

"I'll watch Chifusa-Chan." Oiso said "You two go hut the octopus."

"Okay."

The boat got lighter as Kaede and Mizuki jumped out of the boat and into the water. They were down there for a while before they surfaced.

"Anything?" Oiso called.

"Nothing." Kaede frowned.

"It's a tricky creature." Mizuki added.

"The cove is pretty big." Oiso sighed "Looks like everyone else is packing in…and I think Chifusa could stand to go back to…let's rest for the day."

"Hmm?" Kaede and Mizuki looked around "WHOA!"

They were both yanked under the water.

"Kaede!"

"Mizuki?!"

I looked through the waves and I was able to see the giant octopus had them both wrapped up.

"Dammit." Oiso said tying something to her waist "Wait here!"

She jumped out of the boat, and sank to the floor. She was able to quickly cut Kaede free but before she could so her sister the mollusk wrapped her up in its tendrils.

"BAH!" Kaede surfaced and gasped for air.

"Kaede! Are you alright?" I yelled.

"Oiso-Sama!" Kaede yelled "She got caught with Mizuki!"

I looked at the shore.

_There isn't enough time to call the other divers back…_

"This is how it will have to be." I said wrapping the rope around my body.

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled "You can't dive tied to the anchor!"

"Go warn the village!" I yelled jumping into the water.

The anchor weighed me down, I got under the water and saw that octopus was shoving its tentacles inside the sister's holes and teasing their cocks. I quickly cut them both loose. It was much harder to swing underwater but I managed to cut them free.

The octopus must have had some obsession with the sisters, cause he wrapped them back up right away.

_Cutting the legs only made things worse…dammit! I need to finish this before he escapes._

_I can slice its head as it swims by._

I planned to attack, only the octopus swam around me.

_It's not attacking?_

Instead it sprayed ink all around, making my vision nearly zero.

_Damn I can't see…I need to relax…and focus…_

_THERE!_

I turned to strike but stopped.

_It's using them as shields! If I cut them now…their bodies will get caught in the slash…I have to hurry and not hurt them…I only have one move left…_

I tightened my grip and swam forward

_This is it!_

With one swing I slashed the tentacles, freed the two women, and killed the monster.

"OHHH!" I looked up and Oiso-san's breasts were shrinking, down to an almost flat size.

"AHHH!" the same was happening to Mizuki, only it was her prized cock losing girth and length, becoming less like a horse cock, and more like a limp noodle.

_I'm sorry…this was the only way._

"HAAA!" I gasped as I felt energy flowing into me.

_It's happening!_

My breast ballooned up in size, taking in all of Oiso's bust and in my pants I felt my penis snaking down and growing thicker and longer as Mizuki and I became one.

"MMMMMM!" I moaned in pleasure.

_There's no time, I need to get to the surface!_

I cut the anchor loose, and went to grab the sisters, but my leg was grabbed by the octopus.

_It's not dead! I need to finish it, but I'm out of air._

Suddenly my leg was freed, I looked over, and Oiso had slashed the monster. She was so fluid and swift in the water, I couldn't believe it. She swam up and killed the octopus in one strike.

_She's…incredible…_

The two sister swam over and pulled me up to the surface.

"BAH!" I gasped for air.

"Chifusa-Sama!"

"Oiso-San, Mizuki-San!"

"Chifusa-San slayed the octopus!" Oiso cheered.

"Oiso-San!" a man yelled "You're breasts, they shrank!"

"And are her's bigger?"

"Seems that the octopus sucked them out." Oiso shrugged.

"He got me too." Mizuki said pointing to the part of her that was underwater.

"It could steal the parts of women too!"

"I didn't know that. Good thing we killed it."

"Still it's a shame the sisters had to lose their prized parts, Mizuki had such an amazing cock."

"I know all the men in the village were envious."

"All the men still wanted her though!" one man laughed.

Even though men are not usually attracted to men, men are attracted to women, and since all women are Futanari, the size of one's cock is considered a feature of beauty, so for a man an attractive partner is considered a woman with big breasts, or a woman with a big cock. It's not considered homosexual for a man to be envious, or even attracted to the cock of a futanari. So I wasn't surprised that the men in the village were fans of Mizuki's girth.

_They both covered for me…_

We got back to shore and they had another big party. I couldn't believe what I looked like, my tits were far bigger than I ever wanted, and my cock was long and thick, well over a foot long.

_Jeez I look ridiculous…but I can't deny I look very attractive…_

I went back out to the party, I was a little self-conscious so Oiso-San and Mizuki insisted I sit with them.

"Oiso-san you're breasts…and Mizuki-San you penis…I took something from you." I frowned.

"It's good, for me at least." Oiso said.

"And I'm actually happy to have that thing be smaller." Mizuki said.

"But you can actually cut that stuff out." Oiso laughed "It's amazing. How'd you do it?"

"Well…it's a secret." I smiled.

"All right, what are your gonna do now?" Mizuki asked.

"You still haven't paid you tab." Oiso chimed in.

She leaned over and grabbed my breast "The offer to live here still stands."

"Sorry I just can't." I grinned.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Once the sun rose Kaede and I hit the road, heading off to our next destination.

"We wasted a lot of time hunting that octopus." I sighed as we walked "Munamori village is still a ways off. Come along Kaede."

"Right!"

As we walked my chest bounced with each step.

_Damn this is going to be annoying._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- They're like Ewoks, only not.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Monster in the forest- Osuzu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Ready here we go!" I yelled.

I scooped the dice into the cup and started shaking it. My breasts were so big and my outfit so loose that my jugs jiggled in rhythm with my rolling of the dice. I mean I'm mostly here to be the eye candy, it doesn't take much to roll dice.

The reason I'm rolling dice in a gambling house is because Kaede and I need a place to stay and money to spend.

"HYUP!" I slammed the cup down with such force my whole chest shook "Odd…or even…"

Once everyone decided I lifted the cup.

"Boobs Even!"

_AKA Snake eyes._

I had to roll a few more times and then it was time to stop, thank god. Since I was working here they fed me for free.

_Score!_

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Excellent job Chifusa-dono, your dealing has really improved." The boss said.

"No it hasn't" I laughed.

"A place out in the middle of nowhere like this doesn't have much income, but that always changes when a beautiful lady is here. You've really helped business."

"Well you helped us by letting us stay here." I said "After all my friend…"

"There's no reason to worry." Osuzu, the boss' granddaughter said.

Osuzu was a beautiful maiden, I had only seen her large breasts inside her kimono but she was breathtakingly beautiful. It would be a lie to say I found myself unattached to her.

"You helped my Granddaughter so we must help you in return." The owner said.

"It wasn't much." I frowned.

I finished eating and walked over to where Osuzu was changing the towel on Kaede.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my friend.

"Chifusa-sama is so stingy!" she groaned "Share with me~"

The reason Kaede is sick in bed is because she was caught in a knot and dropped on the ground. It happened when we found Osuzu in the woods, being attacked by "monsters" her kimono had been torn open and her breasts and part of her male parts was spilling out.

"So anyway what was that back there?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"That reminds me of what the monsters said…" Osuzu mumbled staring off.

"What did they say?"

"B…boobies." She nodded "They shouted boobies."

_Is everything in this world obsessed with tits? First people, then that octopus and now the monsters of the forest…_

"Maybe the monsters hunt breasts." The old man said "I don't think we can just leave this alone…"

There was a commotion out in the gambling hall and the old man had to throw out a sore loser, some chef who lost his wife, a beautiful woman, apparently she had the best breasts and penis in the village.

Osuzu ran after him but I didn't pay it much mind.

"It seems he has become distraught after his wife's passing." I said walking outside "How sad…"

"He blames himself." Osuzu frowned "Did you know he has four children…she worked too hard to take care of them and got sick…"

"You're sticking up for him?"

"Umm…" Osuzu mumbled to herself and ran off.

"Hey?"

A few hours went by, I had a few more dealings and then I went for a walk. I heard strange noises coming from outside so I went to investigate.

"Ah….Oh….Oh…."

"Huh?"

I peeked around a corner and almost gasped too loudly. Osuzu was there, her Kimono was half off, she was bouncing one of her big tits in one hand and jerking off with the other. This was the first time I had seen her penis, it was average sized, maybe slightly above average.

"Ha…Ha….OHHHH!" She moaned as she shot off a few ropes of cum.

She quickly redressed and went back to work.

_She just casually rubbed one out in the forest._

Having watched Osuzu I was a little turned on myself, I walked over and pulled out my fat cock and started stroking myself. My penis had gotten so big it was difficult to get my whole had around my girth but I managed.

The main image in my mind was Osuzu and the show she had just involuntarily given me. I was going at a rapid pace when I heard a gasp.

"Oh my!"

"Osuzu-san!" I gasped "I'm sorry I saw you and I just got so hard. I can't!"

I tackled the woman and yanked her kimono off.

"Chifusa-dono!" she moaned as I forced my cock into her.

"I'm sorry I need this so bad!"

"OH!" she moaned "It's so big! Don't…Don't stop!"

The two of us started fucking in the woods, our big breasts flopped around as I slammed my big dick into her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" I moaned as more of my cock slid into her.

"Please…Don't stop!" she begged "I'm so close!"

"Me to!" I moaned "Here it comes!"

"OHHHHH!" We both moaned at the same time, our dicks spraying out cum.

Osuzu and I quickly redressed and headed back to work, not speaking of the romp we just had. I went for a walk and found the man that was thrown out earlier trying to steal form a shrine.

"You know that's pretty pathetic, stealing offered money for gambling" I said "You wife must be frowning in the next world."

"It's you."

I could see him ogling my tits through my kimono. I smacked him with the sheath of my sword and sat on the steps.

"I heard that you have children." I said "So why do you keep acting so cowardly?"

"It's not something you can understand." He said "Nothing has gone right since she left. She was very special to me, she was beautiful, big breasts, a long dick…everything a man dreams of in a wife. All my luck vanished with her breasts."

"Stop trying to make this her body's fault." I scolded "You're just an unreliable buffoon."

"Maybe I am…" he hummed "But it's hard not to think like that when you've got luck like mine. What if you became my wife."

"Not for sale." I said making an X with my arms.

He got up and started to leave "I sure miss those breasts…"

"Osuzu-san was worried too." I told him.

He paused for a moment before he kept walking. I headed back to the gambling house and got some sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Oh man I caused trouble didn't I." Kaede sighed sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head's a little sore, but I had a great dream, it was a dream about having a body even sexier than Chifusa-sama!"

"I'll go get some herbs for tea." Osuzu said.

"I'll come with you." I said following her out.

"You should stay with Kaede-sama."

"I've inconvenienced you, besides I want to investigate that monster again." I said.

We went out into the woods and Osuzu started picking flowers.

"I feel like I owe you a bigger apology after yesterday." I sighed.

"It was fine." She smiled "I very much enjoyed it. It had been some time since I had taken anything like you. Not since Yasuke's wife was still alive."

I started picking some herbs that Osuzu said would help Kaede while the other woman investigated the area. There was one on a ledge that I tried to reach but my pillow like breasts were so big the plant became out of reach, I squirmed a bit but only ended up grinding my penis into the dirt and getting semi erect.

I too one last stretch but my tits started to spill out and I lost balance and fell down the hillside.

"Damn…I forgot they were so big now." I said brushing the dirt off them.

"HELP!"

"Osuzu-san?!"

I tried to climb back up the cliff to help her but it was so steep I couldn't get very far very fast. Once I managed to find her kimono was slashed open, her sexy body was on display and she was passed out.

I quickly brought her back to the gambling hall and got her some help.

* * *

**Later**

"Chifusa-sama?" Kaede said walking outside.

I was at the koi pond, observing the fish and my reflection.

"I wasn't able to protect her, even though I was right there." I said angrily "I let Osuzu-san…I'll get revenge on those monsters."

All the men were going out to hunt for the monsters so Kaede and I just accompanied them. We probably would have been better off alone because the men set off every trap the monsters had laid.

"Stop running!" I yelled chasing after the monsters.

_You know running used to be a lot easier when my tits didn't flop around so much!_

"I think we lost them." Kaede frowned.

"They can't have gotten too far." I said.

"Bobbies…"

I could hear the monsters approaching us, but the foliage made it difficult to see them. They eventually came out and surrounded us, they were much smaller than I had expected.

They totally ignored Kaede and started staring at my large breasts.

They tried to jump me "Knock it off!" I yelled throwing them to the ground.

We tied them up quickly and they stopped struggling.

"Let's see who you really are."

I pulled off the furry mask and was surprised by the face under it.

"A child?"

All four of them were just little kids.

"This is very funny." I said "Now why did you do all this?"

"Because…we missed our Mom's breasts." The one mumbled.

"Mom's were the best in the village." Another frowned.

"They were so soft and warm. But Mom dies two years ago."

"Are you…?" I wondered "Yasuke's children?"

"We don't want to…forget Mom's breasts."

_A mother's warmth…reminds me of my mom…_

"Chifusa-sama!" Kaede snapped her fingers in my face, waking me out of my trance "What should we do with these bratty kids?"

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself "What you did is unforgivable…but I can relate to the felling of missing your mother's tits. You will go and apologize to everyone okay."

"If you promise not to do this again, you can play with my breasts for a bit." I smiled.

I probably should have just kept my mouth shut because they tackled me and ripped my top open. They were squeezing and snuggling all over.

"Not…so rough!" I monaed.

_It's…so intense!_

Two of them started sucking on my nipples, pushing me to a very uncomfortable place, and I'm pretty sure one intentionally touched my cock.

"Ah…ah…AHHHHH~!" I moaned as I felt my body be pushed to it's limit.

When they were done I took the kids back home and Kaede and I got ready to leave. Osuzu was going to help look after the children and it seemed like in the end everything worked out.

"Hey Onee-chan?" the oldest daughter skipped up as I was walking off "Do you think I can be big like you someday?"

I smiled "Work hard and be a good girl and I'm sure a good body will follow. How old are you?"

"I'm Nine." She said.

"What's you're name?"

"Kasumi."

I made sure no one was looking and scribbled something down on a paper.

"Kasumi follow these tips and a sexy body will be yours for sure, you're at that age where you'll be growing soon enough."

She read over the paper "Massage me breast buds…roll my testicles…masturbate frequently."

She nodded "I'll be sure to be a good girl and follow these."

"Good." I smiled "Don't be afraid to talk with Osuzu if you need advice, I have to go now."

"Bye Onee-chan!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Kagefusa revisited.**

**Till Next Time.**

**PS: My Stories are now on Archive of our own (Ao3) if you prefer to read there it is available, same username, snakebit1995.**

**PPS: Guest who said that I should castrate Kagefusa, that will never happen in this story, mutilation is way too far out of my comfort zone.**

 


	8. Revisit- Kagefusa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"HA!" I struggled to push the attackers sword back.

I was alone in the forest, surrounded by Manyu assassins, there had to be at least a dozen there. I had been surprised while Kaede was off gathering water.

"Hmm?" I looked closely before attacking.

_That girl looks like mom…_

I nearly got killed when my guard fell but I was able to defend myself.

_Goddammit it's like they all look like Mom! Their boobs all look like my mother's!_

"GAHHH!" I groaned.

_I have to do it!_

_**Just do it…you know you want too…** _

I dashed forward and cut down about half the attackers.

"HA!" we all gasped.

_I knew this would happen…_

I felt the heat overcome me, as the attackers grabbed at their shrinking breasts and cock, the ones who hadn't been hit by the attack fled in fear.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my body be overcome and my assets begin to grow, my breasts began to balloon even bigger, slowly spilling out of my top, down below both my penis and my testicles started to expand, straining the confines of my undergarments.

"GAH!" I gasped as I fell forward.

_My chest is so heavy…and my penis is so hard…_

"Chifusa-sama I'm back!" a voice called.

_Kaede!_

"Chifusa-sama what happened!" my friend yelled running to my side.

I was still lying face down, my head shoved into my cleavage, my breasts bursting out of my top, my cock hanging out down below.

"Wah…" I pouted "I can't walk."

Kaede and her guest helped me stand, I looked ridiculous, my tits were huge and about to pop out, and my cock had slipped free, even thought it was flaccid, it was close to a foot long.

_Imagine how huge it must be hard…god I look like a freak._

Kaede said she'd carry me to a nearby place where her new friend would let us stay.

_I feel…like shit._

"Chifusa-sama you're heavy." Kaede complained.

"Sorry I got ambushed!" I yelled.

"This must be the will of the angels." Kaede's new friend said "Let us go to the temple of the Tit Guardian Angel."

"Uhh…."

Kaede and I headed down, we were allowed to stay in a hut while the woman fetched her master. I just sat there looking at my body, my big engorged breasts, my long, thick cock I looked like one of the highest nobles…but I wasn't really happy about it.

The door slid open and an old woman walked in "I am Juchini."

"You can raise your head." The old woman said.

"No I actually…can't raise it." I said struggling to lift my front up, it was being weighed down.

"Let me see your body." she instructed.

Kaede gave me a hand rolling onto my back, my breasts were heavy and my dick was still hanging out. I was blushing like mad as the woman looked at my penis.

"You're penis is swollen yet not erect…"

She grabbed my girth and gave it a slight tug, making me gasp.

"Hmmm…"

She then reached up and yanked my top open causing my breasts to spill out. She moved her hands and took a big squeeze, making me moan.

"You took someone else's breasts…their penis too." She observed "I sense a deep grudge in your chest, and guilt in your testicles. How deep does it go…tell me it's all right? There's a burden you're carrying."

I explained what had happened since I left the village, I was surprised they knew of the Manyu village. Eventually I became able to sit up, I closed my top and managed to tuck my penis in, even then the bulge was obvious.

"So the stories of the Manyu have reached even this far…" I sighed.

"That sword technique of yours." Junichi said "It's not the thing where you take the tits you cut."

"I didn't do it because I wanted too…it just happens."

"It just happens…no…that's not quite it. You wished to take it, the things you cut. You wished for a bigger body, and your sword responded in kind."

"No, I hate big breasts and dicks!" I yelled.

"Be calm child." She said raising a hand "I came to the conclusion based on what you said before, the reason you're sucking up all these body parts is because of the feelings you had for your mother."

"HUH?"

"It's Yusuke's children right, the ones you told me about before." She said "you said you said you related to those children right, you long for your mother, and that feeling only grew stronger from being around those children. Combine that with the small desire you felt for the larger assets for women like ChiChi…"

"When you fought the trackers that feelings manifested did it not, as a result you took more than expected."

_What…_

"So all this, I took them because I was secretly selfish…" I frowned "I'm so immature."

"If you can't remove this selfishness you'll continue to take tits and cocks." The old woman said.

"Juchini-dono what should I do?" I begged.

"This temple was made to align the karma and chakras of people's breasts and penises…it will be a rough ritual, can you handle it?"

"Hmm…" I looked at her "yes."

* * *

**Later**

"I will now explain the ritual for peace." Junichi said "On the way here you saw that this temple is sandwiched between two mountains. On the right side is Mt. Unyuu, and on the left Mt. Sanyuu."

"That's the names." I sighed.

"YES!" she yelled "And there is a statue on each called Nyuurindou."

_These are nipple mountains…I bet there's a penis statue in the center too._

I'll spare you the boring explanation and Junichi's ramblings, I just had to carry stones to the river, wash them, then carry them back to the top to complete the mounds if I did it right a big fountain would appear…supposedly. Obviously this would not be easy with my huge tits and cock so big it was awkward to walk.

If I didn't do this I would never be able to stop unintentionally taking body parts.

I got to work right away, it was just me, no help from Kaede, the stones were heavy and it didn't help my back was already sore from supporting my tits.

"Are you alright Chifusa-Sama?" Kaede asked "do you want to stop and take a break, I can please you if that will help."

"Of course not!" I snapped "WAH!"

I slipped and started to fall down the cliffside.

"Chifusa-sama! Are you okay!"

I had gotten snagged in a tree, luckily my breasts were food for something.

"Just come help me!" I snapped.

"I'm…not allowed." She shrugged.

"DAMN YOU!"

I eventually broke free and got back to work, by the end of the first day I had managed to get four stones done.

_I'm gonna be here forever._

"Good job so far." Kaede smiled handing me some water.

"I only managed to do four." I frowned "This is gonna take a long time, and this body isn't helping matters."

"Well you know." Kaede whistled "I can help with the body…"

My friend was scoping out my bulge.

"Fine." I sighed "I need some relief anyway."

I leaned back a bit and pulled out my cock, it was flaccid by long.

"Boy what a monster." Kaede said licking her lips.

She reached out and started to tease it to make it erect. As it grew harder I surpassed two feet in length.

"I've never seen one like this." Kaede said.

"HNGH!" I groaned "It's so hard it hurts!"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Kaede said licking up the length "It's just more you'll owe my when you learn to share."

"Ha…" I laughed making my breasts bounce a bit "You're still on about that."

"Well it's not fair." She said as she began to take my cock into her throat "I have to sit here, shrunken and flat while you get to keep being big and sexy, I'm just saying minimum I want my old size back, but if you can spare a little more…I won't complain."

"Kaede…" I moaned "It's not like I make this stuff appear from nowhere, I have to take it from other people first."

"I'm sure there are plenty of woman who are willing…or deserving of a downsize." She smirked "And when you do learn to split your friend Kaede will always be willing to take on some extra is all."

Kaede went down on my cock, easily taking a foot in, but leaving the other half out.

_It's just too big._

"You balls feel nice and heavy." Kaede said teasing them "I bet they have lots of cum in them."

"Yes…and I need to empty them…I'm so close." I gasped "Just a little more Kaede!"

"Mmmmm…GURK!" Kaede gagged against my cock.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started to cum in her throat.

I had never shot off so much spunk before, I felt like I was cumming for minuets. Kaede swallowed what she could and let the rest splash on her face.

"That was a lot, you need to let me service you more often." She smiled.

"Kaede."

"I'm serious." She said "It's not good for you to let it build up like that, masturbating is fine but a treatment from me will help too."

"Come on." I said standing up and tucking myself back in "I need a bath."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The night before was a blur, Kaede, the bald girl and I bathed together but I can't remember most of it…I have a strange feeling of my mother though.

As the time passed I was able to build the mound higher and higher until.

"Just one more!" I cheered.

I went to pick up the final stone, but someone stepped on it.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Sister!"

"It's been a while." Kagefusa smirked.

She looked…normal, her breasts seemed large like they used to and her prideful bulge was prominently displayed in her tight clothes.

_They grew back?_

"What are you doing piling up stones in a place like this?"

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled but she was quickly tied up by Kagefusa's aid.

"You're always getting into trouble." My sister said "I won't let you escape this time."

I looked at her "Your…body is back to normal?"

She looked at me "You're…bigger than before."

"Hmm…you said that it was a mistake that tits were the reason for the world." Kagefusa sighed "That the size of your rack or the length of your cock shouldn't matter, you're trying to fix the world by sharing the techniques in the scroll…yet you're the one that's bulging out of control! I can't even see it but I bet your cock's huge too!"

She grabbed me by the collar "I won't let you monopolize the technique for sapping away body parts."

"Give it to me!" she yelled ripping my top open and making my tits spill out.

"HA!" Kagefusa grabbed it "The Manyu Scroll! Inside here is the secret technique."

"Kagefusa wait." I cried out "You know what will happen to someone who reads that scroll and isn't the successor."

"Screw the rules!" she yelled "As long as I learn the technique nothing matters."

She unspooled the paper "Where is it…where…"

"The last page." I sighed.

She looked at the end "there it is the power to suck out tits and cocks."

"Breast flow…the art of transferring the liquid spirit of one's body and controlling Breasts and Penises by yourself, it is inherited through blood…"

"You can't learn it." I frowned .

"What the hell are you talking about." She said not taking her eyes off the page, she was in such shock she didn't even blink.

"I inherited it from the Munamori Family, an enemy of the Manyu from long ago, no matter how hard you trained or studied you don't have the bloodline, you can't possibly learn it."

"No…no…NO!" she yelled "That's a lie!"

She placed her sword near me "Teach me now…"

"I'm not lying." I said.

I looked into her eyes "I'm not…"

She just sighed.

"AHH!" she lifted her sword and got ready to cut me.

"HYAA!" Kaede threw Kagefusa's little helper over and blocked the strike with a chain.

"What the!"

Kagefusa backed up "So…that's the answer…"

"This is a joke!" she yelled trying to strike me again.

"Chifusa-sama!" Kaede yelled throwing me a sword.

I grabbed it and slashed through my sister.

"AHH!"

_I didn't feel…_

Kagefusa's top ripped open, and two fake breasts dropped out.

"WAH!" she grabbed them and turned away.

"Sister you…"

"SHUT UP!" she cried "You don't know what it's like to have the parts you love taken away. I had a beautiful body, and you stole it, my big breasts, my fat cock…all gone, now I have to use these cheap fake tits and cod piece to keep up the appearance. You don't know anything about the people who had their bodies ripped away."

"I…understand." I mumbled.

I placed my sword down "Then take them away. If that will make you happy, I will throw my body away, and never steal another's again."

"DO IT!" I said standing up and spreading my arms, puffing my chest out "Quickly!"

Kagefusa picked up the sword she started at my breasts, her eyes briefly drifted to the bulge near my crotch.

The sword fell from my sisters hand "I…can't do it."

"Why…?" I asked.

"You're just…so beautiful." She frowned "I can't take a body like that from the world. Such…beautiful breasts…"

Kagefusa…was crying.

"SISTER!" I hugged her, her head snuggling into my bosom.

"They are beautiful…because you are part of them too…this body isn't a curse, it's a blessing to share with the people I've taken from."

"Wonderful!"

"Junichi-dono!"

"You offered to sacrifice what you had gained. You've given up your selfishness and desire. Why don't you both do the last one."

Kagefusa smiled and helped me move the final stone into place. The pile rumbled slightly and water sprayed out.

"It's as if your mother is crying because you two made up."

"We have different Moms!" we yelled throwing the woman off.

"What a weird temple." I sighed.

"Chifusa." Kagefusa threw me the scroll "Take care of it. I don't need it anymore."

"What about your mission." I said.

"You're gonna spread the techniques of healthy breasts right?" she said "I'll get by."

"Sis…"

"Sides…" she put a hand on my shoulder "Maybe there's a survivor form your family who knows more about this technique, you can use it to share right, so long as you give me mine back plus interest I really don't mind."

"Plus interest."

She smirked at me and patted her crotch "An extra inch or two here, an extra cup or two here."

"Let's split Kokage." Kagefusa said walking off.

"Sis wait!" I said running up to her from behind "Before you go…"

"Hmm?"

I leaned near her ear "Spend one night with me, like when we were young."

Even though I couldn't see her face I could tell she was blushing.

"Kokage…beat it." She yelled.

Kaede and the other aid scampered off.

Kagefusa turned to me "You really want to…"

"I've changed a lot, let me show you." I smiled.

She looked at my crotch "Well…a quickie won't hurt."

We both stripped down, I felt shame looking at Kagefusa's immature frame.

"Don't stare." She said sticking her butt out "Let's just do this quick, I'm too small to fuck you, so stick it in me."

I started pushing my thick girth into her.

"OH!" Kagefusa gasped "It's even bigger than I imagined! You really have grown!"

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm so big it's unbearably tight."

I started thrusting, my breasts bouncing with each jerk. Kagefusa was slamming her butt, the only sexy part of her body left, into my crotch, impaling herself on my huge girth.

_Even though Kaede gave me BJ's everyday lately I'm still building up a lot of cum._

"Don't slow down Chifusa, I'm so close." My sister begged "Cum in me…I'm so close!"

"Yes…yes….I'm about to cum!" I roared, my tits shaking from the bellow "KAGEFUSA!"

"CHIFUSA!" she moaned back.

"OHHHHH!"

We both climaxed, I started shooting cum into my sister's warm pussy. I ejaculated for a few minutes, cream-pieing my sister.

"That was intense." She smiled as we laid back and relaxed.

"It's been years since the two of us spent time like that." I laughed.

"I remember, I won a duel and you were the prize." She laughed "that wasn't too long after we started puberty, we both started using the lessons and growing big quickly."

"Well." She sat up "I gotta get moving, but I'll see you around."

Kagefusa got dressed, putting in her fake parts "Remember, I expect to be paid back."

"I know." I nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chifusa can't grow any bigger right?**

* * *

**I'm gonna put in a few filler chapters next, feel free to suggest original characters for her to take from.**

**If you leave a character make sure you say,**

**How big their breasts are (Just a general description is fine but Cupsizes are okay too),**

**How their big their dick is, personality,**

**Good or Evil, and are they asking Chifusa to take parts away (Similar to Oiso) or is Chifusa Stealing because they are a snooty noble.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. India: OC Kunti

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Hmm seems like there's a crowd over there." Kaede said.

We were passing through a small town on our journey, but there was a crowd of people in the center of town.

"What's everyone gathered around for?" I asked.

"The Duke's wife is passing through."

"Why does everyone care?" Kaede asked.

"Because she's beautiful." A woman said "That and she makes us come out to greet her when she passes.

"Hmm?" I forced my way to the front of the crowd.

"Yes, that is it, cheer for me." A woman's voice said.

The woman who the crowd was cheering for was attractive, she had dark reddish brown skin, and two large, well-shaped breasts. She was wearing long red silk robes, and her head was adorned with jewels.

"This woman…" I said.

"Lady Kunti is from India." A woman explained.

"You there." She said pointing at me "How dare you."

"Huh?"

"There are rules here, no one may have breasts close to my size, get out of my site!" she demanded.

_She thinks she's the only one who can have breasts…_

"If you won't move then prepare to pay." She said.

She moved her robes and exposed her cock to me.

"It's the lady's dick!" someone yelled "Look at it!"

She was quite well equipped, well over a foot long and some nice testicles to go with it, at the base of her cock were three thick golden rings.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Suck it, I will not stand for your disrespect." She said.

"Let's go Kaede we're leaving" I said walking off.

"Do not walk away from me!" she yelled "Guards arrest her!"

Suddenly my arms were grabbed and I was being dragged off.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled.

"Chifusa-sama!"

"Just stay here Kaede!" I yelled "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Kaede's POV**

"How much longer do you think I should wait." I asked Asuka-san, the woman who had been giving us information in the crowd.

Asuka-san had a body like me, short brown hair and overall non eye-catching face.

"I'm not sure, since your friend isn't out by now…I'd assume the worst."

"WHAT?!"

"Kunti-dono is very protective, she does not joke about breasts, when the lord first married her this village was full of beautiful ladies, and then after a few months she grew tired of us "Competing" with her body. So she started having people taken off and…removed"

Asuka-san had a hand to her chest.

"You mean you…"

"Yes, I used to have breasts like hers, but she had them removed."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, but if you're going to help your friend, you should hurry."

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned.

I had been stripped down and thrown in a cell and placed in stocks.

"Look at you, your body all plump like that." Kunti glared "How dare you come to my town looking like that."

"What's your problem." I growled.

"Nothing, I'm just enforcing the rule my beauty allows." She said adjusting her breasts in her silk dress.

"You're rule."

"I'm the only woman allowed to be beautiful." She said reaching out and grabbing my breasts "You'll at least make a decent concubine for me."

She reached down and separated the folds in her dress, exposing her big cock to me.

"Where I come from we adorn our cocks with jewelry, this gold rings symbolize my wealth." She said.

She started jerking off, her hand stroking from the tip of her cock to the tops of the gold rings that adorned the stump.

She didn't slow down, I berated her and told her that her selfishness would be her down fall, but she didn't care, she just slapped my tits around and jerked off in my face.

"Oh yes…get ready to accept your fate as my slave." She said throwing her head back "HAAAA!"

My face was blasted with a load of hot sticky cum.

"Stay there and let that ferment on your face." She said fixing her clothing "well…it's not like you can go anywhere. Ohohohoh!"

She laughed as she walked off, leaving me alone and naked in a cell.

"Fucking bitch." I grumbled "It's people like her that make me hate big breasts and such.

It was quiet in the cell, I was alone and bored.

"Psst. Chifusa-sama!" someone whispered.

I looked up and saw the window.

"Kaede!" I smiled "Get me out of here!"

"I'm sorry I can't get in." she said "And here I thought I'd be able to squeeze by…you know…with my no name chest."

"Now's not really the time for self-doubt and lament." I sighed "Umm…do you have my sword?"

"Yes I brought it why?"

"I want you to throw it here, I'll catch it and cut myself free." I said.

"Are you sure, you're in those stocks can you really catch it?"

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"All right, here it comes!"

Kaede threw the sword and I managed to grab it in my hand. I twisted my hand and sliced through the stocks.

"Man that's way better." I said rubbing my sore neck.

I sheathed my sword and started to walk off.

"I'll meet you back towards the entrance." Kaede said.

"Don't wait up, I'm gonna be a bit." I said.

I sneakily walked down the halls, still naked. My breasts jiggled with each step and my cock swung around as I went.

"Where is she…" I said.

I made my way to the end of the hall where there were two large doors the led into a fancy bedroom.

I pushed the door open slowly, sneaking my way inside. Kunti was inside on her bed, fucking one of her servants.

"Yes that's it you little slut." She said as I heard her groan and cum inside the poor girl "Now get out before my husband comes back."

I slipped behind the door and let the sullied servant leave in peace. Once she was out I saw Kunti turn to the window and look out at her.

"Is it good to be at the top?" I asked.

She turned around shocked "How did you get out."

"Not your problem." I said drawing my sword "You've shown that you don't respect others, you use your body to punish others, and I won't stand for it."

"What are you?" she shivered.

"You're punishment." I said swiping my sword.

"AHHHH!" she screamed "My…MY BODY!"

"UGH!" I groaned.

_I won't just let them go to waste, I'll take them onto myself._

"HAAA!" Kunti moaned as her chest flattened out, becoming almost nonexistent.

***Tink…Tink!***

The golden rings slid off as her cock shrank down to the size of a prepubescent child.

"OHHH AHHH!" I moaned as my chest got heavier and my back strained more to support my growing chest.

"Mmmmm." I moaned as my cock lengthened and got even thicker, still flaccid it quickly passed two feet long.

"Oh jeez." I groaned looking at my engorged body.

"My…my beautiful body~!" Kunti cried.

"You did this to yourself." I said turning to leave "Maybe a little time as a lower class will wake you up."

I walked off, my body shaking with each step, my cock swinging around and my balls rolling. It actually felt pretty good to be swinging around so freely.

I made my way back outside to Kaede who had a spare change of clothes.

"Damn it's even harder to fit." I said "I may need to change outfits.

"Well maybe a Kimono would suit you better." Kaede said "It'd be more free flowing and less restrictive."

"We'll see." I said walking off, my tits shaking with each step.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time! Also leave suggestions for OCs for Chifusa to befriend and fuck, or even steal parts from.**

 


	10. Kimono

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned as we walked down the road "So heavy…"

"Is it your chest?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah it's being a real pain on my back." I moaned in slight discomfort "It's nothing I can't handle, it's just a hassle."

"Well like I said maybe some looser clothing would help." Kaede said.

"Maybe…" I sighed "I hope there's a tailor in this next town."

Kaede and I headed into town, it was normal and simple like any other town, we asked around to see if they had a tailor and were pointed to a shop near the back portion of town.

"Come in, Come in!" the woman cheered as we entered the building "Can I help you today?"

The woman was nice, middle aged, mid-length brown hair, breasts like Kaede used to have, and she was wearing a white and pink Kimono.

"Yes, I'm looking for some new clothes." I said.

"It's been some time since I had someone as noble looking as you in here." The woman said "Come right this way we can start measuring."

Kaede stayed out front and the woman led me to a back room.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Megumi." She said.

"That's a nice name." I smiled.

"This is my dressing room." She said "If you would kindly strip down.

"Oh…okay." I blushed.

I started by pulling my top loose, letting my hefty chest spill free. As I shimmied down I let the skirt portion of my outfit fall to the floor.

"My, My, My." Megumi said looking at me "Judging by the top I was expecting a lot, but that's quite the bulge."

I only blushed redder.

Megumi walked up and started taking measurements "Yes…I think I have a few things lying around for someone of your…girth."

"Oh…that's good." I smiled.

"Yes, but now the matter of payment." She smiled "My clothing are the best in the whole region, they do not come cheap."

_That's a good point…what's our money situation?_

I squeezed back into my old clothes and found Kaede. I asked for the coin purse and…it was basically empty.

"Oh my." Megumi said "That won't do."

She walked up to me and smirked "I can't cut the price to zero, but if you do something for me, I may be able to cut you a discount, and I can recommend a place where you can earn the difference."

"Discount?" I asked "How."

She licked her lips "You are a very attractive woman Chifusa-san…I'm sure you can see where this is going."

I gulped "Are you asking too…"

"If I'm going to make clothes for you, I should know your body inside and out." She said walking over to the door and locking it "Every inch and curve…"

"O…okay." I mumbled freeing my breasts "Let's do it."

She sat back in a chair and started to pull off her Kimono, her cock was nice, nothing special but nice. I stripped down to my Fundoshi and got ready.

I undid the undergarment and let my huge cock flop out.

"It's even bigger up close." Megumi giggled shaking her cock with her hand "But I'm not interested in that, climb aboard."

I straddled her waist and slowly slid down onto her cock.

"OH!" I groaned as I pushed the girth into me.

"Yeah that's it." Megumi hissed "Come on…move that body."

I slowly began to lift my rump slightly, moving my body up and down on her cock, each movement made my chest jiggle and my thick cock flop around.

"Mmmmm yeah, harder, shake that body." Megumi begged.

I started bouncing faster and faster, my tits shaking all over, my cock slapping around. Megumi had her hands on my waist holding me steady as I rode her cock.

"Yeah baby! Yeah!" she moaned "So good, look at those huge tits shake, don't stop…Ride me till I cum inside you!"

"AH!" I moaned "It's so good."

"Get ready, I'm about to pump you full of cum!"

"OH AH OHHHH!" we both moaned.

"HAAAAAAA!" I squealed as my pussy clamped down and my cock spurted out jizz.

"YESSSSS!" Megumi screamed as she started pumping me full of cum.

I got off the cock, the cum still leaking out of me.

"That was great." She said "I can give you half off."

"I still can't afford it." I sighed.

"Well there is a place you can earn some extra cash." Megumi said.

"Hmm?"

"Across the way is a club."

"Not this again." I mumbled.

"They tip nicely, and the owner is always looking for new ladies to parade around.

"Chifusa-sama." Kaede said "Can't you swallow your pride for just a little bit…"

"Grrrr…whatever." I growled "Fine."

"I can give you an outfit to wear while you work." Megumi said.

She help up a purple and blueish kimono, it looked dark like the night sky. Megumi helped me into it, it was a tad snug in the chest but otherwise I liked it.

* * *

**Later**

"Come on sit with me baby." A man said.

I took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah you look good." He said "Let's see a little more."

"Haa…" I sighed and pulled the top of my kimono, allowing a little more tit flesh to be visible.

"Damn you're sexy." The man was rubbing my shoulder, he had one arm around me and another around a smaller girl who worked here.

This club was different than the last one I worked at, touching was allowed, but the tips were higher.

The man reached forward and started rubbing towards my crotch.

"Damn baby, you got a big package. Way better than my wife."

"Hmph." I huffed.

He was reaching down and doing the same to the other girl. Relationships in this world are so fluid, almost every married couple lives in an open relationship, wives willingly allow their husbands to got hit on other woman…probably because the woman do it themselves.

"Why don't you two ladies get a little frisky." The man said "there's a big tip in it for you."

I just gulped, but the other girl seemed interested, she leaned over our client and started to kiss me. She rolled us onto the floor and wasted no time ripping off our clothes. She yanked my underwear off and started grinding her body on my cock.

"HA!" I gasped.

_She's so tight!_

The girl didn't say anything as she rode my cock, shockingly the man walked up and pushed his penis into the girls butt.

I moaned as my tits shook around and my two foot plus cock pushed into the girl. The man had his fill of her butt and the the girl let out a massive bellow.

"OHHHHHHH~!" she screamed as she started to orgasm.

"UGH!" I grunted "HAAAA!"

I came inside the girl, the man tipped us and then left.

_One or two more clients and I can get out of here._

* * *

**Later**

"I think you look great in your new Kimono Chifusa-sama." Kaede said as we left town.

"This two things better have been worth it." I said as we walked.

I was wearing the purple kimono, but I had also purchased an orange and red kimono, it reminded me of the sunset. The kimonos fit decently well, they came up to about the midpoint of my chest and covered my bulge fairly well. It was reminded of the way Chi-Chi looked, only bigger.

"Let's keep moving Kaede." I said bouncing as we walked.

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Captain Falcon.**

**IDK why I'm in such a Manyu mood these last few days, this was supposed to be my week off!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Massage- Momoha

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Hmm…AHTATA!" I yelped in pain.

I was only trying to stretch and I ended up pulling a muscle.

"Are you okay Chifusa-sama?" Kaede asked.

"Of course not, I can't lift my arms over my head." I hissed "My neck's been killing me since those damn stones and heaving these tits around ain't helping matters."

"I guess that was some difficult training." Kaede hummed.

"It's these damn tits that are the problem!" I snapped "And don't glorify that garbage as training, I never imagined that I'd get this big where I'd need new clothes and have neck pains…those without a body like this just wouldn't understand."

"GAH!" Kaede gasped.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled "Kaede?"

"GRRRAAA!" She started grabbing it my chest and trying to rip my purple kimono open.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"You were making fun of me!" she said tugging on me "If you don't like them maybe I can just rip them off!"

"I would give some up if I could!" I cried.

"RAAHHH!" Kaede whined digging her fingers into my chest.

"So noisy." A voice said as the door slid open.

In the doorway was a woman with short brown hair and wearing an orange kimono.

"Sorry for the wait." She said "If you're ready to get started let's head in."

I followed the woman into her work room, I was here for a massage, I was hoping it would soothe my back pains.

"So you're a samurai." The girl said setting up "That's cool, let's get started, you'll have to take your clothes off, this will be simple if you have less on."

I started to unravel my clothes and let them fall off, my heavy breasts sagged slightly due to gravity but they were still firm, I then reached down and started to take off my underwear, letting my cock flop out and my hefty balls drop.

"You're very beautiful." The masseuse said

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Lay down on your belly and I'll start."

I did as she said, my tits squishing against the floor and my cock getting pinned under my stomach.

"My you are quite large." Momoha said wiggling her fingers "This will be fun!"

"HEY!"

"I'm kidding!" she laughed.

She pressed her hands against my back and started rubbing.

"You have such a healthy body." she said digging her fingers into my back "You must be very proud of it."

"I guess." I sighed as the pain in my body started to leave "Truth be told at first I didn't want them so large…but now…it's kind of exciting to feel them like this."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she massaged my lower back.

"Well at first they only got in the way, but now, the feelings they produce are almost too good. The bounciness when I walk, looking down and only seeing cleavage, down below is nice too, at first it was troublesome, but now I enjoy it, tucking my cock in but still having a massive bulge, back when I was smaller I used to make sure it was practically invisible, but now I kinda like letting it bulge out for display more."

_It's almost like I'm going to miss this body when I have to give back what I've stolen…I don't want Kaede and Kagefusa to suffer, but I don't really want to lose what I've gained…and there's no way they'll let me keep them…maybe there are other people who will want to give there's up like Misaki and Oiso, or people who don't deserve them like Kunti…we'll have to see._

"Well count me as someone who's jealous." Momoha said as she moved back up my back "As you could tell I wasn't as blessed as you were."

She kept massaging, my back, I could feel her rubbing more than just her hands on me.

_Let her have her fun…_

"Hmmm." The woman moaned as she slowly grinded her crotch against my ass.

"If you'd like to flip I can massage your breasts and penis as well."

"That sounds nice." I said rolling over, my cock flopping and my tits shaking "Let's do that."

Momoha immediately got to work rubbing her hands on my breasts, pushing them down and around in a soft fashion, I let out brief moans as her hands glided over my hard nipples and made me feel turned on.

"Ohhhh…that's nice." I groaned.

Momoha stopped massaging my tits and reached down and started rolling my balls around and pinching and massaging my thick cock.

"That's really nice." I set letting out a throaty groan "More…"

"Hmm?" Momoha said as she stopped massaging me and started stroking.

"More…" I mumbled "I want more…"

Momoha started jacking me off with one hand and aggressively squeezing my tit with the other.

"More!" I begged.

"That's it, let loose." Momoha said as she stroked faster and faster.

"Yes…More!" I moaned "I'm so close!"

"Just let it out." The masseuse said "Do it Chifusa."

"Ha…Ha…OHHHHH!" I screamed as I was rocked by a massive orgasm, my cock spasmed and started spraying out cum.

_I can't hold it in anymore, I love my body, this sexy bouncy body._

_More…I still want more…I want to be bigger…sexier…I want more. I want my tits even bigger, I want a giant cock! I want everyone to marvel at my body, for young girls to aspire to look as good as I do. I want to be a goddess!_

Unable to control my arousal I jumped Momoha and quickly jammed my cock into her.

"OH CHIFUSA!" she moaned as I immediately began thrusting.

"Tight." I grunted "Not bad."

I kept slamming into the woman, my tits slapping around as I did so, my balls were rolling around and I was losing all control.

"YES!" I grunted as my tits shook aggressively "GET READY!"

"OHHHH!" Momoha moaned as her pussy clamped down on my huge cock.

"YES YES YESSSSSS!" I screamed as my cock exploded inside of her "SO GOOD!"

I pulled out of the girl and started to get dressed, I made sure to allow my bulge to display nicely and even pulled my kimono a bit to flash some extra cleavage.

"That was wonderful." Momoha said "Don't be afraid to come back now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chifusa is the ultimate sexy bodyguard.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. The Boobie Kid

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

After my thrilling massage from Momoha I got dressed and headed into town. I wanted to look into incidents involving some swordsman attacking Nobel women in the area. As I walked through town a ton of eyes were on me, watching my bouncing chest, some checking out the slight bulge in my kimono.

I was heading to where the presumed next target was, she was looking for a body guard for the night and I was gonna volunteer. This so called "Boobie Kid" was accused of stealing breasts from the rich and smug and giving them to poor girls who deserved them. If they could really use that technique, I needed to meet them.

I found my way inside to the woman who was being threatened next and asked to be her body guard. She agreed; mostly because I beat the snot out of her other guards. I tried to get Kaede in with me but apparently she "Was not worthy."

"Suck it up Kaede." I said picking her up "I'll manage on my own."

"Are you the wife of this house."

Another girl walked up, she was tall, slender, wearing a white cloak. She had no real body to speak of, yet she asked to be a body guard.

"I am Ouka Sayama." The woman introduced herself "I'm a swordsman, hire me as your guard, I think you'll find me useful."

_Who is this woman…I feel a scary amount of power from her…could she be with the Manyu…no, not with a chest like that._

"I've already hired my guard." The woman of the house told her "Besides I would never hire someone with such a feeble chest. I feel poorer just by being near you."

"Hmm…" Ouka stared forward "HA!"

"GAH!"

I stumbled back.

_Im-Impossible…_

The top of my kimono split open and my huge tits spilled out.

_She was…so fast._

"Being skilled and having large breasts are two different matters." Ouka said.

I reached up and used an arm to cover my bust "I just bought this…"

"Fine I'll make a special exception this once." The woman of the house said "Let's go."

I went inside and was able to get my clothes repaired, we discussed a plan of attack and got ready for the night. Soon the sun was setting, I felt bad, they wouldn't let Ouka stay in the house with the rest of us, she was relegated to a dreary shed in the yard, I wasn't even sure if they gave her food.

I decided I would bring her something, when I got to the door of the shed she was quickly ready to draw her sword.

"It's just me." I said trying to calm her down "I heard you only got a little bit of food so I thought…"

"I'm used to it." She said turning away "You remember the plan correct?

"Yes, I will sleep in the bedroom in place of the lady."

"Then why are you here." Ouka grumbled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get so good with a sword?"

She glared at me.

"You're very good that's why I asked. I've never met someone who handled a blade so well. I've trained a lot but." I frowned slightly.

She didn't seem to want to talk.

"Sorry I bothered you." I said getting ready to leave.

"I did it to live, that's how I got so good, I did it so that I could survive with my poor chest and penis." Ouka explained "Someone like you with breasts like that…will never understand."

"I think I understand a bit." I said "I've been around, I've seen the suffering of the people."

"Those commoners are different."

"NO!" I shook my head "the suffering of poor bodies is the same."

"It said it's not." She yelled slamming her fist down.

"I'm more fortunate." She said "Because I have skills to be useful…others are not so lucky. They're not skilled like me, they don't have a body like you, they have nothing. I'm a tool…besides my tits and cock…"

"Were they…stolen?" I asked.

She just looked down.

"Who did it, was it the Manyu?"

"TSK." She clicked her tongue "Just go away."

It was late, so I went inside and took my place as a body double. Alone with my thoughts I wondered about Ouka, something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Unable to sleep I opted to pull my cock out and jack off.

"Oh that it…" I groaned to myself as I stroked my big fat cock.

My head was filled with thoughts of one thing, me railing Ouka, her slender and muscular body rubbing against my huge tits, her begging for more.

"Yeah…yeah…OHHHHH!" I groaned as I busted a nut and splooge all over my stomach.

I grabbed some towels to wipe myself up. Once I cleaned up I crawled back under the blankets and started to hear footsteps. I faked being asleep as I saw someone clad head to toe in black slip into the room.

_Small for a man…could be a girl._

"HA!" I let out a very quiet gasp as my breasts were exposed and grabbed.

A strange sensation entered my breast, one that felt too familiar.

"HYA!" I rolled over and grabbed the attackers hand "Who are you?"

The attacker reached forward and grabbed my neck, making it hard to breath.

"Are you a daughter of the Manyu…Chifusa Manyu"

_A female voice…this is a woman._

"What's all that noise."

"Dammit." The attacker hissed, slammed me down and ran off.

"Wait!"

_How'd she know my name…_

The ninja like character dropped a smoke bomb when Ouka tried to attack her and vanished in the roof tops.

"What are you doing after them!"

Ouka and I sprinted after the girl, I was still wondering how she'd known my name. We got to a fork in the road and Ouka and I split up, I went left and she went right.

"She was trying to take tits with her hands…and how did she know me…I have to talk to her."

"Hmm…" I readied myself for an attack.

"It's just like a thought." A voice said "You are Chifusa Manyu."

"The Boobie Kid." I said as the figure walked out of the shadow.

The girl reached up and pulled her mask off.

"Momoha the masseuse?!"

She suddenly bowed before me.

"I am Momoha Munamori, I'm from the bottom rung of the family." She said "Please forgive my rudeness from earlier. It's an honor to meet you Chifusa-Sama, the one forgotten from the memory of our head Shikumi-sama."

"Wait, I'm not the kind of person you're thinking of." I interrupted "You don't have to bow."

"No." she shook her head "You are one of the suitable heirs of our family, you must become the head of the family."

"The technique you used…" I asked "I have something to ask you. About the Flow."

"The Breast Flow technique." She said "It transfers flesh to your body and allows you to shift it at will. It is used to absorb Tits and Cocks from people. It works like flowing water from one jar to the next."

"I know that, I can take but I can't give." I explained "it made me like this."

I opened my Kimono and flashed my engorged body.

"Do you know the other half of the technique?" I asked.

"Earlier you said you enjoyed your body, you even pondered getting larger." she blushed "Now you're suddenly eager to give them away."

"There are people I owe bodies too." I said "Please teach me."

"That's…"

"Thought so." A voice said "Why don't you let me listen as well."

"Ouka…" I looked over my shoulder.

She walked out and drew her blade.

"A Manyu sword." I mumbled.

I quickly retied my kimono and prepared myself.

"You're trying to escape." She said looking at Momoha "I will not allow an enemy of the Manyu to do such a thing."

"Go." Momoha said stepping forward "I will remain here."

"No." I walked around her "Ouka-dono is an assassin from the Manyu, which means I was wrong when I suspected the Manyu took her features."

"No talking." She said pointing her long blade at me "Draw your sword."

_No…I don't believe what I said was wrong…but for now I must fight._

"Stay back." I warned Momoha as I drew my sword.

_I wasn't able to counter her sudden attack last time…but perhaps with a little anticipation I can manage, especially because she's using such a long blade…I'll have to get close to avoid her._

_I've never seen a sword like that…It feels like it can touch my nose from all the way over there._

_She's so intimidating…_

"Frozen in place." Ouka said changing her stance "Then I will take first strike!"

"WAH!" I dodged to the side.

_It was so fast!_

"You must be good to dodge that attack…"

"Ha…" I looked down.

_She was aiming for my breasts…she intends to shrink my body. If that's her target she's more likely to leave herself open._

I prepared to dodge and counter attack, I took a defensive stance that would protect my breasts and crotch.

"HYA!"

Ouka slashed again and the clang of metal rang out as our swords bounced off each other. She was so fast she had already altered her grip and was preparing a follow up strike.

"RAH!" I swung down but she spun in place and I missed.

_She's too fast!_

"Take this!"

"GAH!" I hissed as her blade passed through me "AHHH!"

I felt my kimono grow slightly looser as my breasts shrank by a cup size or so and my crotch lost an inch or two.

_It…hurts! So this is what it's like…it's like I was burned with a red hot sword._

I stumbled back, Momoha grabbing me.

"Chifusa-sama you're body.

"I'll be okay." I said "It was only a little bit of flesh. If anything she made me lighter…might make things easier."

"That's big talk!" Ouka said slashing at me, each strike bouncing off my sword "Is that your plan, defend yourself till you're nothing but a flat board!"

"GRAH!" the pile of wood beams nearby fell when Momoha struck them, Ouka was pinned under them but I was alright.

In my defense Ouka had shrank my breasts a bit more, and my undergarments felt looser do to my smaller cock.

_These were supposed to be gifts for Kagefusa and Kaede…how dare she._

"We should withdraw." Momoha said helping me up.

"Loom out!"

"GAH!" she screamed in pain as Ouka slashed her back open.

Momoha was able to blind her with a flash bomb and the two of us made our escape. We found a boat and rowed down the canal and back to town. Halfway there Momoha passed out from the blood loss and I had to drag her back to Kaede for help.

"She's in really bad shape." Kaede frowned.

"Chifusa-Sama…" Momoha said in a raspy voice.

"You shouldn't talk." I frowned "Your wound.

"I'm not gonna make it anyway."

"Don't talk like that!"

"It's about the technique you asked about." She wheezed "I'm just a rookie, I can only take with my hand, it took months of training just to get that far. There's a reason it comes so naturally to you, you inherited Shikumi-sama's talent…"

"What about that rumor of people growing?" I asked.

"It's not like the Manyu but we have growing techniques too…" Momoha sighed "All I did was massage the customers who came in here."

"So you posed as the Boobie kid to start the legend. Sorry…I wasn't very useful."

"It's alright, it's my fault anyway. I dragged you into that fight."

"I'm happy I was able to protect you." She said closing her eyes.

"NOOO!"

It was really quiet. Kaede and I stayed for the night to make sure things settled. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was smaller, only a few cup sizes here and a few inches there…but it felt like a part of me was missing.

When I was helping to clean up Momoha's things I found a scroll, written on it was a list of names, some were crossed out and others weren't, I knew what it was, it was Momoha's wanted list, the names of women she deemed unfit for large breasts and had planned to steal from. Out of the list, not even half the names had been scratched off.

"Hmmm…" I hummed to myself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Kaede's POV**

"Chifusa-sama we should go…Chifusa-sama."

Her room was quiet, I knocked and slowly slid the door open.

"Chifusa-sama?" I called out "Hmm…CHIFUSA-SAMA!"

"Hey Kaede." She smiled.

"W-W-What happened to you?!" I gasped.

Chifusa-sama's body…was huge. She had large breasts struggling to be contained by her Kimono, down lower the leg portions had separated slightly and her bulge was visible, and it was massive.

"I recovered…plus a little extra." She blushed.

"H-How?"

"I found Momoha's hit list." She said "I just…couldn't leave it unfinished…even if it meant I'd get like this."

I just smiled "I understand."

We prepared to depart, it was time for us to continue our journey. The town was a buzz with news of dozens of noble women losing their great parts. I looked over at Chifusa who was bouncing about, her tits threatening to spill out of her top.

_Chifusa-sama has changed…she's grown used to having a body like that…she still hates people who misuse them, but now she appreciates the joy of having large and long features._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Painter

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

Kaede and I were continuing our journey. Recently I had experienced some new growth. I had taken the late Momoha's hit list and gone through town in one night, completing it. It allowed me to recover what Ouka had taken away, plus gain a good bit extra. I actually liked it, the extra weight from my tits, the huge bulge in my underwear, they made me feel sexy…powerful. Another thing I enjoyed was the actual events, going there, taking from people who didn't deserve tits and cocks like they had. Woman who'd insult others with no tits, ones who'd have their way with commoners because they had a foot long cock, I enjoyed robbing them of what they loved.

Another thing I loved was how people looked at me, when people would walk by us on the road they'd stare, some even walked right into trees, they just couldn't get enough of my huge tits, or my fat bulge. I would only laugh and keep walking.

Kaede seemed to enjoy me, she was having her fun keeping me from getting back up, when you have my balls as massive and heavy as mine they need to be…let's just say "Milked" at least twice to three times a day.

"You know way back I used to have the bigger boobs." Kaede said "Before all this started I was bigger, and our cocks were about the same length. We used to measure ourselves a lot…Chifusa-sama just doesn't understand what it's like or 'us'"

"Us?"

"People with small chests!" Kaede said "You saw how peoples' attitude always changes when it comes to me and you, they see you and the service we get always becomes first class. At least in the past you were unsatisfied with your body but now…"

"I think people should be proud of how they look." I said as my chest quaked.

"Ugh." Kaede just rolled her eyes "WAH!"

Kaede slipped on a branch and started to tumble down the hill.

"Kaede!"

_Maybe this is one of those karma things…she insulted large breasts and now she's paying for it?_

I slid down the hill after my friend, when I got down there she was helping a man up, it seemed they were being attacked by a group of women.

"Figures we'd get caught up in something." I sighed.

"Wait You're…" the one female with the pigtails smirked "To think a big fish like this would just swim up to us. GURK!"

Kaede conked the woman with a log, incapacitating her.

"Well then…" I shrugged "I think they were Manyu but…"

"Hey are you hurt?" I asked the man Kaede had saved.

"I'm okay." He said dusting himself off "Thank you very-…"

"Yes this is it!" he suddenly yelled "The muse I've been seeking!"

"Huh?"

"I'm a painter." The man explained handing us a small paper "Sakuji Itamune."

The man adjusted his glasses "For four years I have searched the globe for the perfect beauty, but no matter what I paint I've never been satisfied."

I kept listening as I tied up the attackers.

"I knew there must be the perfect little flower out there somewhere." He continued "And now I've finally found you!"

"Umm…no thanks." I smiled "I mean I know I'm beautiful and all but-."

"If I can paint this vision I will have become complete as an artist."

"Please you must be my model." He said grabbing Kaede's hand.

"Wait you were talking about me?" Kaede said almost stunned.

"Well the truth is we were just about to leave so we really don't have the time." I shrugged, causing my breasts to rise and fall.

"Well…can't we make a little time?" Kaede asked.

"It will only take one day." The man said.

"N-No." I said putting my foot down.

"Why not." Kaede glared "Is it because you weren't asked to be the model?"

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled.

"Seems I hit the nail on the head." Kaede said turning away "Well I'm staying."

"Come on let's just go." I said grabbing her hand.

"No!" she said shaking me off "I want to stay so I'm staying! It's just one day. Keep walking if you want to, you're the one being chased not me."

"FINE!" I yelled as Kaede stormed off "Do whatever you want!"

I sat down in the forest and waited for Kaede, but once time started to pass I followed after her because I was a little worried. I grabbed a room at the same in as her and the painter and waited for something dumb to happen.

It didn't take long for Kaede to get offended about something and run off, I explained why she was sensitive about her chest to Itamune-san. He had thought Kaede had always been like that, not understanding the pain in her heart.

"So I have to ask…AH!" I put down the sake cup "Why are you trying to paint small chests?"

He only shrugged "I just…do…someday…that time will come" he suddenly stood up and ran off.

"Okay~" I smiled picking up the bottle "More for me than!"

I finished the bottle before I stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled after the painter. When I caught up he was already confronting the attackers from the day before.

_So they are Manyu._

"You know." I said draping my arm over the girl "You are a little flabby."

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede cheered.

"Since I know you're Manyu for sure this time I've got no reason to hold back one bit." I said cracking my knuckles.

The three attackers gulped in fear "Kaede beat it."

Kaede took the painter and ran off. The three attackers came right at me but I was able to take all three of them down like it was nothing.

"So…" I smirked pulling off my Kimono "Who should I have my way with first."

I unleashed my massive tits into the world and whipped out my humongous cock and slapping it between the bustiest one's breasts.

"Look at that, those big tits of yours can't even wrap around my huge cock." I said rolling my hips and tit fucking her.

"You two." I looked over at the other girls "I suggest you take out your cocks this instant."

In fear the two quickly tore their clothes off and presented their cocks to me, they were of average size, one was actually a little big.

"Good." I said starting to jerk the two off.

I kept thrusting my hips, making the other girls big tits slap into my huge balls and my own tits shake all over. My hands were moving at light speed as I stroked off the other two, edging them towards a climax.

"Ha…ha…HAA!" the two I was jerking off moaned as the started shooting cum onto my huge tits.

"Oh…oh my!" I gasped "Get ready I going to…OHHHH!"

I started pumping out ropes of thick jizz, covering the assassin's face with my sticky cum.

"Hey no squirming." I said lining my huge girth up with her hole.

"HAAAA!" she screamed as I penetrated her pussy.

I started rolling my hips, slowly fucking this annoying bitch, her big knockers rolling around with each of my thrusts. I reached down and squeezed one of her nice tits, slowly fucking her as I did so.

My big balls swayed under my legs, smacking against my thighs and making me scream for a release.

"AHHH!" the girl under me moaned as she climaxed, her pussy clamping down and her cock shooting off some jizz.

"Oh…oh…YESSSSS!" I screamed as I started pumping jizz into the woman.

I quickly had my way with the other two attackers, fucking them until they were unable to stand.

"Now then." I reached over and aggressively grabbed at the busty ones chest "If you three are so keen on attacking and harassing those with small chests and tiny cocks…"

"HYA!"

I slashed all three of them.

"AHHHH!" they screamed.

"Why don't you see what it's like yourself first." I scoffed as I felt my chest jiggle and add some extra weight.

"HA!" I let out a small moan as my cock lengthened longer and my balls got even heavier.

_I'm even bigger again…well if this is how it's meant to be…_

I put on my barely fitting Kimono and started walking back to the inn to see Kaede, I bounced and wobbled uncontrollably with each step.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Manyu Village

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

***Slap, Smack, Wobble***

Those are some of the sounds I made with each step, my tits would shake around and jiggle. Kaede and I were close to our destination. We had to stop the other day because I was under the weather, so that but us behind a bit. But it did remind me of a time long ago, a time when I first met Ouka-san. So now I had to return a small amount to her as well.

_Her, Kaede, and Kagefusa…I'm starting to shirk more than I want._

I looked over my body, I was beautiful, probably considered very sexy by most, I had huge breasts and a big cock, the only awkward part was that my butt was a little flat compared to the rest of my curves.

_Maybe I should think about putting on a little weight._

"We're almost there." Kaede said.

"Munamori village."

We reached the top of a hill and I saw in, my mother's home Munamori village, or at least what was left of it, it was just a graveyard.

"This is…it?" Kaede said "This is awful."

"What happened here?" I wondered.

I pulled my hand back as a sickle flew by and imbedded itself in a grave cross.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked down the hill and saw an older woman there.

"This is sacred ground, not someplace for outsiders to wander."

_She looks very…familiar._

"Oh!" the woman saw my face and gasped as I walked up to her "Chifusa-sama!"

I nodded.

"My." She smiled looking me over "You've become a fine lady. Your mother would be so pleased."

"It's great to see you again."

Kaede and I started walking with the woman, she explained to the less informed how the village had gotten this way, having been destroyed by a rival clan during a war.

"To think we'd meet again here…"

"Is it just you or are there other people here too?" I asked.

"Yes." She said "Although it's only me and…"

The conversation was stopped by the cries of a small child.

"You're being loud Hazuki…are you hungry."

"It sounds like a baby." Kaede pointed out.

"Tsuyuha! Chifusa-sama has returned."

There was a younger woman on a hill, she was feeding a child. We left the woman in peace to care for her child while Kaede and I got set up in a small shack.

"We haven't met yet." the woman said sitting before me and bowing slightly "I am Munamori Tsuyuha of the Munamori clan."

"Munamori clan?" I said confused.

"Chikumi-sama's child, Manyu Chifusa-sama…it's an honor to meet you."

"You don't have to-."

"No…this is the only way to express my gratitude for what you did for Momoha."

"I…see…but I really haven't done anything to warrant your thanks, if anything I should apologize. Momoha…it was because of me…"

"As long as she was of use to you that is all that matters."

"You're making her sound like a tool."

"I'm sure she was happy…" Tsuyuha said.

The little baby started to cry again.

"Aww, she's so adorable." Kaede smiled.

_This takes me back…_

"Ouch!" Kaede yelped "My finger!"

"There's a reason we came here." I said "I need to know the secrets of the Breast Flow."

"Okay…" the women said "We'll start in the morning though alright."

* * *

**Later**

"Oh man." I groaned laying back and taking my cock out "Time for a little relaxation."

I wrapped my hand around my cock and started going to town. I bounced one of my tits around as I stroked my cock and rolled my heavy balls around.

_What am I gonna do once I give these away…I want Kaede and Kagefusa to be their old selves…but that will make me so small…Do I really have to…maybe after I'll find a few…willing donors and be able to keep my big jiggly body._

I heard the door slide open and saw Tsuyuha walk in. I smiled at her as I kept pleasuring myself.

She grabbed my wrist for me to stop and I knew where we were going, she straddled my hips and let my start fucking her. She moaned as my thick cock slid in and out of her, her medium breasts rolling with her body.

As she moved her body my own tits shook around, making me moan more.

_Even this isn't enough…I want more…I want to be huge…the biggest._

Turned on by my fantasies I started fucking her hard.

I wanted to be big, I wanted to be sexy, I wanted to be a goddess.

_I'm sure there are plenty of noble women who don't deserve their busts…I can correct that._

"OH!" Tsuyuha moaned as her body moved around "I'm going to."

"UGH!" I growled "Get ready….YESSSS!"

I started cumming inside the woman, filling her with my jizz. Tsuyuha cleaned herself up and left me to rest.

"Call if you need anything." She said.

"I'll be sure to." I said feeling my breasts move as I laid back.

* * *

**Later**

We had all gathered round for my lesson, it was time to learn more about the Flow ad how to use it properly. The beginning was simple, small lesson about the energies within breasts, testicles and other areas.

When I thought on it I could feel the spark in my boobs, the warmth in my balls…I felt the energies of everyone I had sliced, the boldness of Kagefusa, the sweetness of Oiso, the attitude of Kunti, and buried under all of it I could feel Ouka.

I felt a wonderful pleasure in it, I realized that the way I had been cutting so far was rude, possibly painful, I had to focus so I could make it something pleasurable.

I got a little history lesson too, about Mom and how she gave herself up to save the other members of the clan, the logic behind how Kagefusa is my half-sister, stuff like that. Mom was convinced they wouldn't be after the clan's secrets, others felt differently…that's probably what got her killed, or made her take her own life.

All this time I had been doing what I wanted, not what my mother wanted…but, I'm my own person, so I have to do what I want.

So it was obvious, I had to do what I wanted, and master the secret techniques and free people from the prison of breasts.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**1 Chapter left, it'll be out when it's ready!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. The End

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chifusa's POV**

"Heart…" I hummed staring at the wall.

_They said I can't master the technique without a heart…?_

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled knocking me out of my daze.

"They're here!"

"What?"

"Muneyuki-dono and an assassin squad." She said "That woman who killed Momoha is with them."

"Grr…" I got up and ran out the shed only to see they were already there.

"Brother…Ouka-dono." I looked at the two of them.

They were accompanied by an assassin squad, four women with bouncy chests and noticeable bulges. Two of them were twins but the others two were not.

"It's been a while." Muneyuki looked at me from his horse.

"It has." I said bowing.

_I should still be respectful._

"I am aware of my running away." I said "However-."

"Hand over the scroll." My brother demanded "Return with Kaede and receive your punishment. Don't play dumb."

"Punishment…" I glared up at him "What you mean is-."

"It goes without mention that you'll be cut…and Kaede will likely be executed."

I looked down at my big breasts, I felt my cock twitch in my pants…I wasn't going to give them up.

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"You'll be killed right here with the others." He explained.

"So that's how it is…" I sighed.

I stood up and made my choice.

"I've made up my mind." I glared and pulled out my sword "I'm going to stand and fight for the world I believe in!"

"Chifusa do you feel the strength of these four?" he asked as the assassins got off their horses.

"Kaede get out of here." I told my friend.

"Okay…"

I got into my stance and waited for the four women to make a move.

"It's the one who betrayed the Manyu." The one woman said drawing her sword "I, Manyu Kirino, will render your punishment."

I steadied my stance, my inner arms rubbing against my breasts.

_From that length…?_

"Whoa!" I gasped bobbing my head to the side.

_She's so fast!_

Kirino jumped back to where she started "You managed to dodge it…you won't be that lucky a second time."

_She went for a killing blow right at the start…I need to get in closer._

I started running forward, my tits bouncing around as I dashed towards her. Every time I tried to hit her she faded out and avoided the attack, I couldn't land a single blow.

"Is that all you've got?" Kirino asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up." I smirked.

"I'm ending it!" the woman yelled running forward.

I was ready to strike back but the attack was blocked by Tsuyuha who was carrying a long spear.

"A petty katana is no match for me." She said staring the woman down "RAHH!"

Tsuyuha managed to push the woman back and slash her.

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" Kirino moaned "It…it feels so good~"

The assassins breasts and bulge shrank away.

_She cut her and made her feel pleasure…incredible._

"To gang up four on one." Tsuyuha frowned "how shameful. I will fight you!"

"Tsuyuha-dono…" I smiled slightly before walking next to her "Thank you…"

"Hmm…" Kaede said walking next to me "Do you need some help, I am your attendant after all, so it's my job."

"Okay…" I sighed while laughing a bit.

The three remaining assassins, the twins and the brunette woman, charged at us.

"HYA!" the three of us engaged in battle with the three, we blocked their attacks and they blocked ours, we weren't making a ton of headway.

"Persistent bitch." The one twin growled as I blocked her attack.

"You better not underestimate me." I said pushing her back a bit.

"I'll spill your bad blood!" the woman yelled running at me.

"Huh?!" I suddenly blocked an attack that came out of her back "A clone?"

_No…it's the twin!_

"I've got you now!" my original opponent ran towards the hut and cut the door off "Wait a kid?"

"Nah that's my aid." A voice said "Get outta the way!"

"GAH!" the twin yelled as she was cut and shrunk.

"Kagefusa!"

"Sorry~" Kagefusa sighed looking at our brother "Seems I got in the way…I have reasons I should help you, but I made a promise to Chifusa, so I'll be helping her now."

"Kagefusa." He shook his head.

"Bitch!" the one twin broke off fighting me and went at my sister who easily blocked her slash.

"Chifusa go!" Kagefusa demanded "Remember our promise, you can't lose anything here."

"But…"

"Take Hazuki and go." Tsuyuha said "It's for the best."

I looked down at my breasts and let out a sigh "Okay!"

"Kaede." I said running towards the hut "Let's go."

I grabbed the baby and left Kagefusa's aid in charge of the old woman before I ran into the forest.

The woods dumped out to a shallow river that Kaede and I followed the shore of.

"You're running away?"

"Ouka-dono." I looked up at the cliff and saw her.

"The child with the blood of the Munamori." She said taking off her cloak "I can't let you get away…but before that we have business to settle."

She jumped down into the river and drew her sword.

"Wait!" I yelled as she ran forward.

"RAH!" I pulled the hilt of my sword up to block her, and handed the baby to Kaede.

"Kaede…"

"Got it!" she said taking the child and running to hide.

"Ouka…let us escape this one time…I'll come back after I get the baby out of here."

"You really think I'd accept that excuse." She said getting her sword ready.

"I know your upset because I cut you all those years ago, but trust me when I master the techniques I promise I'll give them back." I said trying to plead my case.

"I see…" she sighed looking at the water "I just remember what it was about you that pissed me off…yes I am angry that you stole my body, but now it's your weak resolve that I really want to kill!"

She attacked me but I managed to block.

"Taking breasts, bearing your fangs at the world, yet you stand here with the audacity to run with your cock tucked between your legs!" she hissed "How dare you have such a spineless attitude, such a straight face…do you ever think about how hard it is for other people."

"Of course I do!" I spat back.

"Please let me escape this time…don't screw with me!" she yelled kicking me in the side.

"HAAA!" I hissed in pain.

I was sent flying and crashed into the cliff, luckily I hit chest first so my tits took some of the blow and provided a cushion.

"I'm going to defeat you." Ouka said standing over me "That is my job!"

I got back up and blocked her series of slashes, but I noticed the baby was crying more and more.

_Tsuyuha…?_

"Don't look away!" Ouka said trying to stab me only for me to block at the last second "Are you thinking about running?!"

"Chifusa-Sama!" Kaede yelled.

"It's fine!" I snapped.

_Just what should I do…I know I could get Ouka to back off if I could only master the Flow technique…but a Mother's Heart…what do I need to do? The gentle feeling of when I let that baby suck on my boobs is that it…that gentle feeling…_

"I…I've got it!" I gasped.

"Haaaaa…" I steadied my body and readied my sword.

_Ouka was right, I've been careless and tried to run away._

"You were right, I was lacking resolve." I said opening my eyes "But right now, more importantly than that, I will cut through this fight…I must do it."

"HYAAA!" Ouka dashed forward and I blocked her attack, both our swords collided and snapped in half.

"RAHH!" Ouka went to attack again but I swiped my hand and wiped over her.

"Huh…?" Ouka suddenly stopped.

Suddenly she started blushing.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" she gasped.

I blinked a few times and looked at her chest, slowly it was rising up, her tight shirt bulging as her breasts grew, down below I saw a tightness in her pants as I was sure her penis was gaining size.

"Chifusa-Sama are you alright?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah…" I said putting a hand on my chest "Come on let's go."

As we ran I felt that my kimono was loose.

"You shrank." Kaede said.

"Don't worry about that right now." I said.

We got a little farther down the river before I saw my sister and Tsuyuha-dono at the top of the cliff. Tsuyuha's arm had been cut but she was going to be okay. It was late and I was tired, it was time to make camp.

I went to sleep early, it had been a long day, I needed some rest. I heard rustling outside and i got up to check.

"I had a feeling you'd show up." I said looking at Ouka who was standing by the river bed.

"You cave them back." She said looking at her slightly larger chest.

"Are you happy with it?" I asked.

She reached up and cupped a breast "Yes."

Ouka suddenly looked at me "I've never really had a penis before so I've never actually used one, I was wondering if-."

I hugged her and started kissing her, Ouka let out a soft moan as she twirled her tongue with mine. I laid back on the pebbly shore and opened my kimono, exposing my large, but slightly smaller, body to her.

"Go ahead." I said moving my heavy balls out of the way and showing her my pussy "Try it out."

Ouka fiddled with her pants before dropping them and showing me her newly expanded cock, it was pretty average sized, not even close to my monster but still big.

"Hmmm…" Ouka moaned as she slowly slid into me.

"Ohhhmmm." I moaned as she started rocking her body, slowly fucking me.

My huge tits flopped around as my body was pounded by Ouka, my heavy balls rolled a bit as my cock swayed from the fucking.

"This feels…incredible." Ouka moaned "I've been missing out for so long!"

"Yes…yes you have." I smirked licking my lips.

"Chifusa-Sama."

"Hey."

I looked back as I was getting fucked and saw Kaede and Kagefusa there.

"I figured this would happen." I smiled "You want me to give you your stuff back right?"

"Yeah." Kagefusa said.

"That'd be nice." Kaede blushed.

"Just let…OH!" I let out a serious moan "me and Ouka finish this."

"It's…incredible!" Ouka moaned "I…I can't!"

"HAAAA!" She let out a bellow as she started to cum inside me.

I let Ouka pull out before I stood up and walked in front of Kaede and Kagefusa.

"Let's hope I've still got it." I smiled.

I closed my eyes and focused before raising my hands up.

"HYA!"

I swiped the two of them and opened my eyes "Do you…feel anything?"

"Umm…" Kaede tilted her head "I don't…HAA!"

"Kaede?!"

"I…OHHH!" she gasped.

"HNGH!" Kagefusa groaned and grabbed her stomach "HAAA!"

I felt it myself, body mass flowing out of me and into my sister and my best friend. Their breasts were growing bigger and judging by the way Kaede was scratching her cock was coming back.

"Ha…ha…" Kaede looked down and grabbed her breast "They're back!"

"Yes." Kagefusa said bouncing her cock a bit "It's been too long."

"Haaaaa…" I sighed and looked at my now much smaller body, I now looked much more like I did when I originally left the village, my clothes now barely fit and it bothered me too much. My dick was now flabby and not anywhere near the size I had grown used to, an my back felt strong giving the now small size of my breasts.

"You couldn't spare a little more?" Kaede pouted.

"Let me keep some myself." I laughed "You know I miss being so big."

I looked at the three women "Would you mind giving me a hand, I'd like to find some donors for my new body."

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

**No POV**

A young teenage girl, about thirteen or so, walks down the streets of a market with her mother when suddenly the crowd becomes hushed and seems to be making room for someone.

She looks down the street and sees them making a path for a group of women escorting someone. The one girl had blonde hair down to her mid back, cantaloupe sized breasts and a seemed to be the closest towards the escort.

The next woman had long brown hair, her hands were already on her sword but her serious looking face did not distance her from her beautiful features, her slight curves, her noticeably large bulge and her delicate white skin.

The final guard had unruly white hair, two watermelon like breasts and a sinister looking face. The guards looked over the crowd as the main woman in the middle walked by.

The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman they were escorting was huge! The girl had never seen someone so beautiful before, the woman's blue hair was straight and flowing down towards her rear, the woman's breasts were gigantic, each easily the size of a wagon cart, the woman waddled slightly as she walked, unable to step properly given her pumpkin sized testicles and astoundingly long and thick penis.

"Mama who is that woman?" the girl asked.

"You don't know." The mother gasped "That's the woman who changed the world, our Empress, Chifusa-Dono."

_That's the woman who broke all the stigma around breasts…she's incredible…just being in her presence is making me horny._ The young girl thought.

A few years ago Chifusa Manyu had managed to tear down the old rulers and break the stigma of breasts and penis size, people were free to be whatever size they wanted and not be ridiculed for it. She supposedly had the powers to take away body mass from women who did not want it.

The group slowly passed by the girl, she couldn't help but marvel at the ruler as she passed by, how could someone be so beautiful.

"Wait." The ruler said stopping as she walked.

"Chifusa-Sama?" the blonde asked "What is the problem?"

The Empress looked around the crowd before her eyes fell to the girl.

"You…what's your name?"

"Me?" the girl asked pointing to herself and receiving an approving nod "I'm Juri."

The Empress squatted down slightly, her massive ballsack touching the ground after only dropping an inch or so. Chifusa reached out and touched the girl's long black hair.

"You have beautiful hair." The Empress said "How old are you."

"Thirteen." The girl gulped answering quickly given her nerves.

"A ripe age." The woman smiled "Well Juri…you're going to be beautiful."

"Thank you." The girl gulped.

The Empress reached out and caressed the girl's cheek before leaning forward and kissing the girl on the lips. Juri was shocked but she couldn't pull away, the kiss was sweet and only lasted a few moments but they were the best moments of Juri's life.

The Empress broke the kiss, stood up and gave Juri a smile. Suddenly Juri heard her mother gasp.

"J-Juri!" her mother gasped "L-Look at you!"

"Huh…HUH?!" the girl looked down and was shocked.

Her body had changed, her pubescent body now looked developed, she had large breasts and she could feel her cock had snaked out of her clothes and was on display. She may only be thirteen but the girl now had one of the sexiest bodies in her age group.

"You're welcome." The Empress said turning away "Grow up to be even bigger and stronger."

"T-Thank you." The girl said looking at her body.

The people loved their Empress, she treated them well and let them do as they pleased so long as they respected each other and did not judge. Occasionally times like that would arise and Chifusa would gift a small fragment of her size to a young girl or a middle aged lady in a slump. Still though that never stopped her from finding people who required punishment or just didn't want their bodies the way they were, she'd take them and incorporate it into her own body, growing more each time. People were surprised she was able to walk given how large she got sometimes, occasionally when she found her body too large to manage she would pass a little off to her guards Kaede, Ouka and Kagefusa.

In the end, Chifusa Manyu would go down as the most honorable, beloved and beautiful woman in the Futanari World.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**The End, Suggest what you'd like to see me do in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
